


Cipher’s Queen

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Demon Deals, F/M, Intersex Character, Intersex demons, M/M, Mabel’s very contradictory character, Mason wants to be loved, Queen Dipper, This is a old Fanfiction, Torture, Weirdmageddon, bills king, dipper changes his name, flufff, mabel’s a bitch, songs included, will be rewritten after completion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: ☾"So Pinetree, I want to make a deal with you-"☽☾ "In exchange for your family and friends safety from me and my henchmaniacs and given the easy path through this pitiful life until they die, I want one simple thing, a queen to rule by my side."☽
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Will Cipher/Tad Strange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	1. ↠1↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intro

▹(nαrrαtσrѕ pσv)◃

"Hey Bro bro!" A now 18 year old Mabel screamed whilst running up the stairs letting her coco brown shoulder length hair flow behind her with a rounded waddles slowly treading behind her snorting loudly. 

The twin brother Dipper hearing her trail up the old creaking stairs that Stan refused to fix because he was cheap, Dipper was less than pleased with the fact she interrupted him reading the journals that gruncle Ford had created and scanned through them looking for new information to gather for his own journal which was baby blue with a black pine tree for his own keepsake.

Mabel slammed open his door revealing the finely aged woman,  
Her hair was now of shoulder length with beach waves, she had stopped wearing her headband, wore a choker with her famous shooting star symbol on it and wore a galaxy sweatshirt, pink gym short shorts with blue stripes going down the side and she was supporting thigh high black socks with stars on them and was wearing her favourite pair of converse which were the pigmented colour of purple.

The pig she had who was right behind her was now huge and he was still adorable as he was when Mabel won him in a "Guess the Critter's Weight" game run by Sprott. Except now he was as long as Mabels legs.

Dipper being the smarter and more mature one of the two huffs out a sigh and proceeded to ask,

"What do you want?" Dipper crossed his left foot over his right.

Dipper had changed as well, he was currently wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a red T-shirt with a oversized obsidian hoodie jacket that had its sleeves rolled up to reveal his lower arm tattoo on his left arm, which happened to be of Bills wheel with other tribal work surrounding it with the tattoo that was on his right wrist of just a plain triangle with a eye in it that he's had ever since he was born, he also supported stud piercings, in his ears and his nose.

"That's no way to be mister!" Mabel puffed out her cheeks and shook a finger at him. Dipper just rolled his caramel brown eyes which one of them stung. 

'Damn probably the contact' He thought as his right eye became irritated due to all the dust that built up because Gruncle Stan didn't feel like cleaning up because he was busy scamming people out of their money.

"Just because your boyfriend broke up with you doesn't mean you have to be a grumpy gus." She smiled innocently not knowing about anything about the breakup and looked towards her twin with matching hazel eyes.

Well not really the same color for Dipper wore his colored contact because his right eye was the same shade of blue as his old hat.

But that's besides the fact that he got pissed at the mention of his recent ex boyfriend who practically ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it.

Dipper thought about that asshole, the fact that he actually had the nerve to introduce Dipper to his replacement on their two year anniversary and then dump a bucket of cows blood on him calling him a dorky loser.

Dipper started to tear up and let out silent whimpers which Mabel caught immediately and ran to his side to hold him wondering what happened to set Dipper off like this.

The reason why Dipper was upset was because he practically gave his ex everything he had to offer and that included his virtue. 

Dipper always thought that he was the more intellectual person but he guessed when your emotions get involved it becomes a big mess.

The younger twin got out of his sisters arms mumble a thank you and left the room about to go down the staircase only to bump into Gruncle Stan who looked as if he was in a state of calm while he peered down the stairs to see Ford in a state of panic and sighed as soon as he saw Dipper.

"What's wrong?" He motioned towards Ford and wiped his eyes while sniffing with the sleeve of his hoodie jacket, trying to hide the fact that he was close to tears at the mention of being ridiculed.

"What's wrong with you Dipper?" He softy cooed as he looked Dipper seeing melancholy in his eyes. Stan may be a cheep greedy man but he did have a sense of family loyalty and was of course protective over the twins.

The boy shook him off, wanting to keep to himself and walked down the creaky stairs to see his other Gruncle, Ford.

"Dipper, I need you to go into the woods with me here-" Ford tossed him a flash light and Dipper nodded softly hopefully wanting to take his mind off everything,

The bullies at his school, his ex, how basically he has no friends because isolates himself from other because he was just plain awkward around people who aren't his family. 

He quickly ran upstairs to grab his book which he had written many things in like the events of weirdmageddon, the ritual that defeated Bill and many other things including something he found on the internet due to finding Mabels secret fanfiction collection was something about soulmates which he proceeded to do tons of research on the subject.

Dipper was next to Ford ready to start a new adventure into the mysterious forest that still had remaining bits of weirdmageddon in it. 

Stan sighed and Mabel waved fiercely with a big grin on her face as the two investors had left to see new creatures that were lurking around in the woods.

Ford led the two holding both flashlights producing two beams of snow pigmented light while Dipper was looking around hoping to find new creatures to draw and write about in his new journal which he named, 'Dippers guide to the Paranormal'.

-Time skip-

The two soon stopped at a clearing where they heard a thundering tussling of leaves within the bushes and Dipper looked towards the source of the noise grabbing the flashlight from Ford and heading towards the bush.

All of a sudden the creature rose and trotted towards the late teenager with a curiosity within its deep murky crimson gaze that looked almost pitch black.

Dipper noticed how this was no ordinary deer, the deers fur was pigmented with deep murky obsidian, had huge angelic like wings with ash grey tips, the deers antlers spouted from its head making it look more elegant than it was and the final thing he noticed was that instead of a tail it had a rectrices that smoothed over its bottom and curved and touched the ground.

Dipper put the flashlight down in a position where the light still captured it and started to scribble the creature while Ford watched in wonder as the creature stood still, letting Dipper sketch it. 

After Dipper was done creating his masterpiece he decided to write information on it but the deer had other ideas, with a spread of its elegant feathers it lifted off and the two were left in wonder.

"Hey, lets head back, Stan and Mabel might be worried about us." He gestured towards the rising sun. The two didn't realize that this wondering deep into the woods to find one creature took six hours.

With the sound of Dippers book closing they went off.


	2. ↠2↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper visits an old foe

•(díppєrѕ pσv)•

I stretched out my body as my eyes fluttered open, I quickly observe my surroundings and realize it's early in the morning due to the room being pitch black, having the curtain of the window have a pale soft blue light shining through and I glanced with my bicolored eyes at the alarm clock in between our dusty little beds on the night stand.

It read that it was 4 in the morning and I sighed closing my eyes once more to hopefully atleast get 3 more hours of sleep from the exhausting bus ride to gravity falls and the monster hunt that me and Ford went on last night.

I don't think I'm going to get anymore sleep and so with a annoyed huff as I squinted my eyes in irritation, I got out of my small twin bed and then proceeded to go downstairs.

As I walked through the small home to proceed to make breakfast for everyone in the house, I mean I had to learn for future survival and because my parents paid more attention towards their flashy social butterfly of a daughter instead of their dull sarcastic antisocial nerdy son.

I decided to make chocolate chip pancakes with edible glitter in and on it as frosting for Mabel and regular chocolate chip pancakes for everyone else.

I've learned a lot from Gravity Falls and I'm glad me and Mabel are going to live here after these five years of dealing with assholes and cunts in highschool. Highschool may have been fun for Mabel because of her popularity but for me it was just a lot of bullshit.

I flip the pancakes letting both sides get cooked and decided to see that statue of Bill that's been here. That statue was always a intriguing piece of tourist attraction and a paranormal treasure for all.

As I finished the pancakes My thoughts wondered towards the dorito shaped dream demon that tried to ruin the world with a weirdpocalypse as I trotted out the door as I placed the pan I used in the sink after I finished making the pancakes for everyone.

I wondered through the forest with the extra mini flash light that I always keep on my person no matter what. The sounds of crickets and natures choir soothed me better than any lullaby could as I made my way to the statue that was of the infamous illuminacho that almost 'set our dimension free from laws.' 

I stopped soon enough at the stone figure of the demon who I haven't forgiven yet, for he had almost killed us. The statue had been here for about 5-6 years now, ever since weirdpocalypse that Bill had started.

I gazed upon the statue in detail. It's torso was buried with half of his eye showing, his hand reached out like he had made a deal, the statue was covered from the top of the smooth dark grey stone to the soft moonlit grass that the rest was buried in in moss and vines.

Do I feel pity for the demon? A little because there could have been a better way and to think about it, his sadistic behavior had to come from something or someone that was in his past.

Maybe the demon was misunderstood, he just wanted a place to call his own, but he chose the wrong dimension and the wrong people to fuck with.

I guess I could find it in my heart to forgive him if that was the case, but if it's not it's unexcusable to start what he Did unless he's damaged like me.

I remember how Bill had taken over my body as bipper, that happened because I didn't think carefully into agreeing to his riddle filled deal that was unpredictable because it lead into different paths.

I trotted so that I could just be there because this place was soothing like a mother's lullaby for her newborn infant ever since I was 14. It's probably because I feel protected by the statute and its giving me company when everyone else forgot about me except both our Grunkles. 

But this Time out of all the many times I've visited, different from the rest because I have a urge to touch the demons hand once more because I remember as we made a deal, the fire that swallowed my hand in pale blue light wasn't like a fire, it was warm not scalding, the flames licked my hand while I gripped bills silk gloved stick hand.

I stretched my hand up from my kneeling position and grasped the hand that was in regular arm length and intertwined my fingers around it, letting my warm palms heat up the freezing plant life that surrounded the stone so poorly.

The smooth texture of the stone was nice as I looked as if I was being helped off the ground in a romantic novel. I wish I was in one then maybe I could find someone who would love me and appreciate me for the dork that I am.

The statue started to barely illuminate with a baby blue light, but right before I could investigate the mysterious glowing I heard the shout of my name being screamed out by my loving sister Mabel.

"DIPPER!" her voice sounded very aggressive, but it had a loving meaning because I left the house without a word so, obviously she would be worried about her twin brother because she cares about everyone plus I haven't eaten yet so I'm going to head back inside.

With a sad sigh I left the interesting paranormal statue of my old enemy and back to the biggest local tourist scam, the mystery shack, which lost the 'S' which looked like mystery hack, which pretty much sums up the place a whole.

One huge hack, but I love that place because so many memories lie there like on our 15th birthday, Gruncle Stan tried to bake a cake with Mabel and it was awful but everyone had a good laugh about it.

Especially how the cake looked so much like sloppy, slapped on a plate wet cat food with candles and glitter on top, a signature Mabel addition.

I walked back into the broken down shack and was greeted by my squealing sister staring at her phone at a picture of her weekly boyfriend.

Not shocking because Mabel has the attention span of a six year old with ADHD and breaks up with a guy and gets with a new one every week.

I on the other hand had only one relationship and that was with a boy, who shall not be named. I didn't want or needed attention like Mabel has throughout her entire life.

I heaved upstairs with bags under my eyes ready to pass out once more into my land of dreams and nightmares where the horrifying effects of life can never hurt me.

As I close my eyes I could hear static as a masculine character's voice that sounded do familiar rang out,

"see you soon Pine tree."

And with that last sentence that drifted through my thoughts and my mind drew a blank and my world darkened sleep consuming me once more.


	3. ↠3↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a bizarre dream that isn’t really a dream

▹(∂ιρρєяѕ pσv)◃

I reappear in what feels to be a black and white photo with splatters of crimson blood spilt on the ground painting it that one singular color and the sky looked as if it was just like Weirdmageddon all over with the giant slash through the sky with creatures pouring out of the rip, I don't remember going back to sleep after I woke up at four because of Mabel screeching my name once more when I got back from the woods.

I stood in my pajamas scanning my new surrounding that wasn't my bedroom in the shack.

"Well well well if it isn't Pinetree to join our fun!" I snapped my head to turn to the owner of the deep enchanting voice that sounded familiar to me but with less pitch and was more masculine and I saw the only being except me to be drenched in the two colors of gold and pitch onyx black that stood at a height of 6'1 without the added height from his shoes.

His skin was a gentle sun kissed shade that went beautifully with his assemble which included a golden tailcoat with a brick pattern that cut off at his broad shoulders that continued on with pitch black sleeves that ended around pitch black onyx leather gloves that made his hands look slim, leather pants and thigh high four inch boots that made him look like a authoritative figure, a bowtie draped and tied around his thin neck and he also wore a pure golden cape like piece that had a eye on the back. 

His features were very attractive like his blonde hair that at certain spots were pitch black giving him bi-colored hair, he showed a pure liquid gold eye that was enhanced by black eyeliner while the other was covered in a silken triangular obsidian eyepatch.

He posed against the tree and smirked softly at my taking in of his appearance and proceeded to walk towards me smirking, revealing a pair of razor sharp fangs that if he stopped smirking he might cut himself on them.

"You really don't remember me do you, huh my lovely Pinetree?" His words triggered my thoughts on who he looked like the most and when my brain thought of a answer I physically paled and glared towards this familiar enemy.

"Bill, what are you doing back, in a human form no less?" My brain flipped over the fact that the dream demon was back and probably more powerful because he never formed into a human before,

"Well to answer your question, yes Pines I'm stronger now and I plan to rule this dump of a dimension and with a certain someone by my side." his serpentine smile never faded as I started to state,

"I'll make sure Ford stops you you evil illuminacho! You'll never have our dimension as long as you exist." I snarled at him which made him frown and then flip the script to full blown pissed,

"You know Pinetree I was going to get what I want nicely and without a fight but if I have to use force than so be it." His eyes turned a bright glowing poppy red with onyx sclera.

He snapped his fingers and Mabel appeared looking around with innocent mocha eyes filled with fear as she scanned the monochrome area. 

"So Pinetree, I want to make a deal with you-" I stomped my foot at the snarky look on his face expecting that I bide by his demands just because Mabel was present to bare witness and replied,

"I would never make a deal with you you evil dorito." I crossed my arms in order to make my point be shown to the evil creature who masked his ugly personality with a beautiful mask.

"I thought that a strong minded person like you would say that so, I'll give you a little push." His smirk twisted to a large insane smile as his eyes started to bleed and started to walk towards my sister and gripped her by the neck lifting her while she clawed his hand symbolizing that he was strangling her.

"STOP!" I ran towards him to which he snapped the middle finger and the thumb of his available arm and suddenly I was ensnared within a elegant silver blue cage while I could only watch as Mabel lost the fight and was slowly losing the light in her eyes. 

"I'll make the deal, just drop her!" I screamed at him and to much of my relief he listened and plopped her on the ground causing her to go into a coughing fit from how hard he squeezed her neck and tears spilling out her mocha eyes. 

"Now that you've agreed, let me state my terms." He stopped and looked at me with his eye slowly fading back to his gold and he put both of his hands behind his back and proceeded to talk,

"Well kid as you know I've transported you here and that this world will soon be mine as soon as I use Fordy's emotions for you to my advantage-" he gave a sickening sweet close eyed smile and I decided to interrupt him, 

"Basically you want to torture me until Ford gives you the secret of breaking the barrier." I rolled my eyes to which he snarled out, scaring me in the process.

"No and if you shut up for one moment I'll tell you what I want and if you don't agree, I will kill everyone you know and love." His expression grew dim and serious and I nodded softly showing that he can keep going,

"In exchange for your family and friends safety from me and my henchmaniacs and given the easy path through this pitiful life until they die, I want one simple thing, a queen to rule by my side." He trotted around me circling me like a vulture to a corpse.

"No way in hell I'm finding and letting some poor girl be bound to a beast like you!" He chuckled to my response and proceeded to say,

"You know you're so bright but yet you can't read between the lines of this scenario." His arms came out and wrapped themselves around me and his breath tingled my ear and in that moment I knew what he wanted.

"Me? You want me?" I pushed myself away from him and tried to create some distance between him and myself but he crept towards me and I glanced towards Mabel to see she was knocked out cold with a purple and red bruise around her neck.

"I've had a attraction towards you for a while now Pinetree and now I plan to make you my Queen and my bride to forever stand by my side through better or worse." He held out his hand that was engulfed in azure flames to which I took with much hesitation.

After before I could run, he rushed at me and gripped both my wrists in his strong grip and proceeded to teleport us, I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the temperature change in the room and the sound of a whip cracking. 

"I'm back!" Bill chanted to which multiple creatures screeched that their king had returned to the never ending party and with their new queen, me.


	4. ↠4↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a surprise for his pinetree

▹(nαrrαtσrѕ pσv)◃ 

Dipper knew that Bill wouldn't go against a deal, knowing that he felt some what a relief at the fact that now gravity falls is kind of safe and his thoughts were interrupted by the new king demon himself shoving the 18 year old into a elegantly designed throne.

Dipper was astounded by the fact that Bill created a throne just for him and decided to look down and take in it's gentle classy features.

The elegant chair that had azure velvet for the seat cushions and for the foundation was made of thin silver that had sapphires that sprinkled on the vine shaped seat and below the hand railings were long tear drops of aquamarines that really brought the picture together along with the lapis lazuli's that surrounded the top of the throne in a spiral like manner.

Dipper sat up and took a sight of the room that had the glow of the blood red sky that bled through the circular darkly tinted glass that rested on the ceiling and ended on the floor behind the thrones while Bill took his spot next to dipper on a similar plush throne that looked more masculine with a spike like top that was decorated with bones and citrine's.

"Now let the party begin! Now especially that I have a new queen to celebrate my victory with." Bill smirked and held out a glass of wine or blood, dipper couldn't tell and he also wondered where Bill got his glass from until he saw a small girl with black hair with navy tint whose eyes were covered by bangs and she was as well dressed in a maids uniform and she proceeded to walk away.

The henchmaniacs proceeded to party wickedly while Bill smirked at the scene of having Ford his old acquaintance and his new queen in a suffocating headlock. 

Bill rested his hand on Dippers skinny jean covered thigh and rubbed gentle circles around the area causing Dipper to cringe with discomfort at the possible scenario. 

Bill smirked softly at Dipper's discomfort and proceeded to clap his hands to draw the same girl with with her standing in front of both of them bowing while softly mumbled,

"Yes my king what is it you desire?" She lifted her head and folded her hands in front of her body folded and Bill smirked as he looked at Dipper while Dipper was figuring out what Bill's plan was.

"Take my Queen into our bedroom and dress him accordingly and if you don't, I'll cut your entrails out and make you eat them while I slowly rip out your spine, am I understood servant?" He snarled the last part of the sentence that made a eerie shiver run down Dipper's back from how serious the threat was and Dipper wanted to do what he commanded her just to save her the fate of Bill's wrath.

The girl nodded her head gently and took Dipper's hand nudging him to the shared bedroom they have and while the two walked away Bill summoned another servant, this time she was a lanky short middle aged woman with glossy silver hair and her eyes a glorious shade of emerald with crimson symbols in the middle instead of pupils and handed her a vile of salmon pigmented liquid and proceeded to say,

"Make sure you get this into Pinetree's wine when he comes back and if you give this vile to me I'll saw the back of your head off and rip your eyes through your skull, got it." The girl shook feeling the essence of anger seeping through the dream demon she walked over to the waiter and emptied the liquid into the left glass and Bill never took his attention off the glasses and all three noticed how the liquid had turned the wine from bright poppy red to deep shade of burgundy. 

Now all that's left to do is wait for his beloved Pinetree.

▪♡~~~◇~~~♡▪

"No way in hell I'm wearing this!" Dipper threw the scandalous outfit with a huff of disgust towards his captor for wanting him to dress like a girl. The servant demoness tried to reason and with left no other choice she decided to break down and cry drawing Dipper's emotions to understand.

"Fine I'll wear it, please stop crying." Dipper smoothed her hair causing the younger than him girl to start to hiccup with relief that it actually worked out and with a sigh Dipper let her put on the outfit that his king put together.

The outfit was of a deep azure strapless corset that the top was shaped like the top of a heart and the two sides of the corset came together crossed in the front with black leather straps from his chest to his abdomen and the ends of the corset stretched out making it's appearance look more like a slutty tailcoat, a pair of thigh high shorts with a garter belt and black stockings knee high boots that at the top shaped like a 'V' with a two inch heel.

With the outfit being on, the girl added three accessories that made Dipper want to slam Bill's head in the wall.

She added to Dipper's assemble long elbow length onyx leather gloves, a leather choker necklace with a beautiful gem flower that sat dead center of the choker and stud sapphire earrings that brought the whole thing together except his light blue eye, that stood out from the entire outfit.

That was when Dipper realized he never put his contract in and now Bill's seen the one thing that nobody except his parents have seen.

"Come now my Queen, we must head back." The small fragile girl bowed to Dipper making him clearly uncomfortable, with that being said the girl led the way and dipper followed her back to the throne room.

▪♡~~~◇~~~♡▪

"WHERE'S MY QUEEN?!" Bill started to get pissed due to the fact it's been ages since the two returned and he was about to get rid of the little child until she suddenly appeared in front of him with a blushing Dipper by her side.

"Ah Pinetree there you are, I've missed you horribly, come sit and here-" Bill snapped his fingers and the middle aged woman came and gave both a glass of wine.

Dipper took his glass of dark wine while crossing his legs for he didn't want anyone to see anything that was private and took a couple of sips, noticing that the wine was sweet and lovely like mead but gentler on the taste buds and soothing unlike the alcohol his ex had given him.

As he kept drinking, Bill smirked knowing that soon Pinetree will be forever his, especially with the skimpy royal outfits that Bill created.

"My head hurts." Dipper put a hand into his messy hair right on his birthmark and started to rub. Bill chuckled mentally for the spell was beginning to kick in. 

"Well my creatures of the night I will be off with my lovely Queen, I bid you all good night." The creatures cheered that Bill didn't stop their party and Bill glared at his three servants telling them not to follow them while the two left.

Bill smiled softly that Dipper leaned his head to rest on his shoulder, a subliminal message of trust.


	5. ↠5↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up to his ‘surprise’

▹(nαrrαtσrѕ pσv)◃

As the two approached the room they both shared because Bill wanted them to sleep in the same bed like a married couple if that made sense, at least after all the romantic books he read on the flesh bags.

Dipper's headache only got worse, it screamed agony and as well he was feeling pain in many other places wondering what was causing the pain.

The two entered the gold, azure and pitch black room, Dipper never noticed how elegant or grand it was until now and sighed knowing that he'll have to change in front of Bill.

Bill wanted to just change into boxers, since he was comfortable with no clothing in his true form, to which he did the second the door was shut causing Dipper to mentally panic because he thought Bill was stripping to consummate the union that they now shared due to a contract or deal as Bill preferred to call it.

"Woah Pinetree, calm down, I'm going to bed, I prefer to sleep like this." That calmed Dipper down knowing that the demon wasn't going to have his way with him, well not yet.

Bill snapped his fingers and changed Dipper into a short mid thigh satin nightie with lace trimming on the V neck and along the bottom with a matching pair of silk panties, both the pigmentation of midnight blue.

Dipper was too tired from drinking the tainted wine which made him too fatigued to fight back and laid down in the king sized bed with smooth cotton sheets and Bill got in after him.

Wanting to get closer to his Queen he decided to move Dipper's back into his chest making them spoon. Dipper didn't complain for the corrupted wine was getting to him and made him fall asleep and Bill soon followed after.

▪♡~~~◇~~~♡▪

The morning that chased the night away due to the fact the sky was now bright ruby instead of a deep onyx pigment, the two males rested in the bed and Dipper was the first one awake.

His eyes fluttered open and gazed before him feeling content with the fact that he wasn't in pain anymore and he felt taller and more petite.

He looked at his hands and noticed how it was more feminine, and he had longer nails that were black and his skin was paler.

He had to see what he looked like and proceeded to lift Bill's arm that was wrapped around his waist and gradually rolled out of bed as to not wake him.

Dipper started his stride to the connected bathroom of the room which he was immediately faced with his new makeover.

His eyes were stapled open as he looked in horror at his new self, his chestnut brown hair was longer and smoother and ended in soft ringlets at his shoulders, his blue eye was now pure deep ocean blue instead of aquamarine, his lean figure was now taller and with curves with a hourglass hips, his other eye was a shade of deep chocolate brown instead of hazel, his lashes were thicker and longer, he was a beautiful shade of pale instead of his usual heathy skin pale, his thighs were a small amount thicker and immediately he lifted his nightie to see two soft lumps on his chest and decided to look down below.

He was surprised at the fact That yes he still had male genitalia but at his scrotum it split in two and with a shaking hand his index and middle finger opened up the opening to reveal that he also had female genitalia as well. He was tempted to explore but hi anger and mouth took over his curiosity and fascination. 

"What the hell happened to me!?" He whispered yelled so he couldn't wake Bill up and that could create the 10th circle of hell.

But it was too late Bill was already up and dressed wondering where his Queen went until he heard the whisper yelling and smirked softly at the fact that now Dipper was now closer to being his bride despite the fact that Dipper didn't know what was happening.

"Well I see your awake." Bill chuckled as Dipper freaked the fuck out over Bill's stunt. Dipper panicked at the sound of Bill's voice especially since his undergarments were around his thighs instead of his hips and as turned around After placing them back where they belong and was met with Bill's lips.

Dipper tried to escape the forceful kiss but he couldn't even get his hands out of Bill's grip and decided to melt into it letting himself enjoy it even though it was unwanted.

Bill bit Dipper's lip causing the other to gasp and the elder demon slipped his long forked smooth tongue in through Dipper's lips to get his soft gentle tongue to play with his own.

The two tongues twisted around each other and both males tasted each other and to Bill, Dipper tasted like blueberries and honey, a soft subtle taste while to Dipper, Bill tasted of cinnamon and chocolate.

Without knowing what he was doing Dipper came closer to Bill and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck while still attached to him by the lips. 

Bill smirked mentally knowing he had his Pinetree right where he wanted him hearing the soft moans of the boy who supposedly hated him and Bill knew he couldn't go far cause that would ruin his plan.

But fate would happen to be on his side for the door was knocked on and the two separated from each other with Dipper blushing beet red and Bill felt accomplishment and snapped his fingers to change Dipper's outfit to that of which he wore before the nightie.

Bill opened the door with Dipper beside him because his pine tree was curious as to who was knocking at the door.

A boy who was a little bit smaller than Dipper's old height and had freckles on his caramel cheeks and had ruffled blood red hair and pitch black eyes and smiled at the two with a chipped tooth and proceeded to tell his king and Queen why he was in their presence,

"My king, you're henchmaniacs wanted to know if it was ok to reap havoc across the world due to the barrier." He spoke with a childish lisp and Dipper knew that Ford would be tortured by Bill if he didn't give up and that would break the deal, and frankly Dipper didn't want the deal to come to a end so he sighed and before Bill snapped at him Dipper answered,

"Tell them that by tomorrow morning it will happen." The boy was shocked as he developed a small crush on the new Queen and nodded to tell them to which Bill grabbed him and pushed him back into the room,

"What the fuck pine tree?!" He snarled at him and Dipper quickly responded to the snarl while he held Bill's left cheek in his palm rubbing under the eyepatch with his thumb,

"I know how to take down the barrier and I'll tell you as long as you promise me that nobody in gravity falls will be hurt with a new barrier." 

Heterochromic eyes stared onto one golden gaze and Bill smiled gently and with a curiosity he asked,

"Are you trying to bargain with me?" Dipper responded with a nod towards him and Bill kissed Dipper's cheek as a sign of a promise.

"I promise, now my sweet pine tree, tell me how to break the barrier." Bill ran his fingers through Dipper's longer hair and Dipper proceeded to snuggle into Bill's warmth and begin.


	6. ↠6↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tells bill how to break the barrier.

▹(nαrrαtσrѕ pσv)◃

"I promise, now my sweet pine tree, tell me how to break the barrier." Bill ran his fingers through Dipper's longer hair and Dipper proceeded to snuggle into Bill's warmth and begin.

"Well, the weirdly shaped broken pinetree at the edge of the forest is the key, Ford was able to cast the barrier with it and trapped your weirdness inside the shield and over time, the first journal had the undoing spell for the barrier and it's in my old room under my pillow, Ford doesn't know it's there, I took it after my 13th birthday because Ford trusted me with it and I'm probably the least trustable person now, but I've been taught to never trust anyone." 

Bill was shocked that he confessed so easily to him wondering what's going on in that mind of his and decided to take a peak inside listening to his thoughts,

'I don't want to hurt Ford but I've got to, I want to leave but I don't, why is this so confusing! He's probably just using me but his emotions feel real'

'I think I'm falling in love? NO THATS IMPOSSIBLE! I can't be in love with someone who tricked me and lied to me and hurt me!'

Bill saw how Dipper's mind flashed to a guy with black hair two green eyes that emeralds would envy and how this boy was kissing another on the lips and Dipper's eyes filled with tears of absolute heart break and the other who was blonde with grey eyes looked as a bucket of something and Someone from above poured it on him, that was when Bill realized it was blood as it dripped from his past love’s hair, drenching his clothes in the crimson substance 

They humiliated his pine tree and that infuriated him watching his memories while holding Dipper against him feeling him tremble and quake, hating the fact he looked and felt weak.

Bill kept watching seeing how the dark pigmented male started to laugh and call Dipper a absolute joke, said that he cheated on him for the last couple months and left him.

But then a thought flew in as Dipper started to cry silently in Bill's arms recalling upon the events that Bill was now forcibly opening through his mindscape,

'Was I not good enough? I wish I never gave myself to him. Well I already gotten hurt and betrayed, so I have to keep this wall up, I don't want to be hurt again." His whimpers because loud enough where Bill re-opened his eyes and comforted his sapling.

"It's ok Pine tree, I don't break promises and I won't try to deliberately hurt you." Dipper wondered was this the Bill he encountered 5 years ago? The heartless illumanacho himself won't try to hurt him? After everything he's done? The possession and betrayal, did he want to pretend it didn't exist?

Dipper started to think he changed or that it was because he wanted Dipper to easily submit to him and the plan to come home to his grunkles and sister plus friends turned in his head again.

He played the part, easily so Bill didn't know but Dipper didn't want to leave him but his family and friends called to him, he wanted to see them one last time before he completely submitted because either he liked it or not, he had to play the part he signed for to keep his family safe.

Dipper thought he would just trick Bill into trusting him through painfully humiliating himself and shattering his pride by submitting to Bill and enjoy the gentle waves of pleasure Bill gave.

Bill was unaware of the thoughts that twisted in his beauty's mind about his plans to escape and Dipper didn't want him to know and praying that Bill didn't read his thoughts about him going.

He didn't want to go against the deal for his family's sake at the idea of Bill torturing his family and his own interests of wanting gravity falls to be.

Dipper looked at the gorgeous dark vanity that had multiple makeup products on it, a hairbrush, a jewelry box with earrings in it and a bone designed tea cup on a small saucer that sat that had Pinetree written on it in a cursive font.

He sat on the fluffy velvet padded stool and Bill decided to lock his new Queen in the room to give him a chance of exploring their new room.

While Bill was gone Dipper actually decided to look for a easy way out but he at least wanted to brush his hair first. 

While he untangled the knots of his hair he noticed he had cross shaped studs along with a sapphire nose stud. At least Bill didn't take them out was a perk and once he brushed his hair he stood up and started to walk across the polished wood floor making the heels on his boots click every time they collided with each other.

He glanced around wondering if there was a secret passage in the room, very unlikely with Bill's sly trapping skills and there was a window but it was on the ceiling and let barely any light in.

Dipper pondered that at night when the moon was a sweet gentle blood red like the sky in the morning and the sky was pitch black with no stars, that would a romantic spot to make love-

Wait why was he thinking about that? He wouldn't dream about the Dorito in such a manner, maybe his thoughts said, maybe he was just thinking about how the moonlight would hit the bed perfectly and would look so lovely with onyx, and ocean rose petals scattering the bed sheets creating a contrast with the clashing colors of the bed sheets and the sky the bled in.

He wanted to sleep but he had to find a way to see his family one more time wanting to know how they're going to deal without him because he was the most important person in their lives, but he wanted to keep them safe and without realizing this fact, he was also falling in love with the maniac.

He decided to ask Bill about maybe seeing them maybe one last time and if he said no he'll just escape.

"Bill, I want to ask you something." He exclaimed loudly hoping the human triangle heard him and the nacho did and stood behind him,

"Yes my Queen?" This caused Dipper to absolutely scream like a child and held his chest with his thin onyx silk gloved hand and proceeded to want to ask him rather than get angry at him for scaring the shit out of him,

"Listen Bill, I want to see my family..Just one last time then I'll be yours, I just gotta say goodbye properly." His mismatching orbs focused on Bill's matching golden ones and Bill huffed out. He forgot to add the thing about never seeing the pines again but he's glad that Dipper only wanted to go once and he grew soft around Dipper to which he responded,

"Fine but I must Attend." With no words spoken but a nod of Dipper's head, he got to at least say goodbye, one last final time for his family's lives.


	7. ↠7↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel doesn’t realize how big of an oof she made.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Dipper started to pace the room with a worried Bill sitting in a lounge bed like chair and proceeded to tell his precious Pinetree,

"It's alright Dipp-" Bill was suddenly interrupted by his soon to be bride and mate with a random name,

"Mason." Dipper lent his head down to cover his face with the side fringe that covered his birthmark and held his forearms in a criss cross manner as if he was snuggling into himself while a light cherry pink coated his cheeks and Bill rose a elegantly shaped eyebrow and Dipper looked at the insane and WAY older demon and he stared at his gently curved toe part of his boots and repeated this but with a whole sentence,

"Please call me Mason, it's my real name.." Dipper blushed even harder sliding into a almost crimson pink.

"That's a beautiful name." Bill took Mason's chin in his hands and pecked him on the lips. Mason started to realize something slowly after his change was complete.

The something is that Dipper, the awkward antisocial boy was now dead and Mason the elegant feminine Queen of demons had was now born and took Dipper's place and shared his body metaphorically speaking.

Mason wanted to say goodbye to his old life and move on with his new one but he didn't want the guilt and the mental breakdown without the two old men and his twin.

He knew in order to protect them he must follow the rules and guidelines to the deal. Which meant marrying Bill and become the Queen of demons along by his side and remain loyal.

The elder demon snapped his fingers and both of them were teleported in the woods about 17 feet away from the mystery shack where the three people were trying to hunt Bill before Dipper's dead or even worse.

But little did they know that Dipper wasn't Dipper anymore and he knew to appease Bill he had to act cold and act like they were the dirt under his heels. 

The twin Mabel glanced out the window to see a man and a woman who looked just like her but with heterochromic irises and called for StanFord and the elder man glanced to where he saw a very familiar entity that he knew and a mysterious woman by his side while he nuzzled his head of bicolored hair into her neck while she tangled her skintight glove coated delicate fingers tangled themselves into the males hair.

Ford while screaming for Stanley he pushed open the door and Mabel tumbled after him and Stanley came shortly after.

"CIPHER! GIVE US BACK DIPPER!" Stan was surprised while Mabel covered her mouth while squeezed her eyes tight now remembering that he had strangled her.

The three glared at the female wondering if she had anything to do with Dippers disappearing.

Mason walked over and slowly let go of Bill reluctantly as he learned to play the part he's given,

"Hello Shooting star, Fez, Sixer." He folded his hands behind his back and stared at the three of them and he wanted to break down and cry, wanting to run to them and be a family again.

But he can't, He's betrayed them for a demon who mentally traumatized him for 6 years and still continuing.

"Listen here you whore! Where's my brother?!" Mabel screamed at her twin, not knowing that it was her twin.

Mason froze, and he had tears rimming his waterline, the one person that he grew up with, couldn't tell it was him, especially with the rose tattoo by his belly button that they had gotten together on their 17th birthday and called him a whore.

He chuckled softly and bowed his head letting the tears flow while falling to his knees causing a instant reaction from a very pissed off Bill.

Bill ran to Mason and held him in his arms and with his eyes flashed a bloody onyx and he picked him up and cradled him and proceeded to laugh insanely.

The three grew worried about Bill's instant reaction for this stranger and then Bill shed a piece of light from his dark being on who this stranger to them was,

"You know I thought that you Shooting star would recognize Pinetree better than everyone especially with that rose tattoo." Then Mabel realized her awful mistake and she basically called her own brother a harlot and made him cry.

"Dipper! I'm so S-sorry I-I" she broke down in tears at the fact she may have lost him for the rest of eternity, while the elder twins stood in surprise at what Bill did to shape his form so differently.

"You've said enough, Bill please take me back." He nuzzled his mocha breast length hair that grew over night covered head into Bill's neck and Bill smirked in victory at the fact that the Pines are on his mates bad side now.

"DIPPER! Wait! Please-" Mabel stepped forward, clearly having a pair extra then the two elderly men she stepped gradually towards Mason and She proceeded to rip him out of Bill's grasp and pushed her brother into Stan and he took a hint and ran with a screaming demon trying to call out to Bill.

Bill still smirked at his dear Pinetree and started to count down,

"5" Mabel and Stanford were confused about why while they ran to the shack and so was Mason he was over Stan's shoulder slowly losing trust in Bill.

"4,3,2,1" at the one Stan crossed the barrier causing Mason to have a wipeout falling out of his grip and Stanford was confused, why couldn't Dipper cross the barrier.

"The reason why Pine tree can't cross the border is because of a magic spell you have around the shack." Bill gave a closed eyed smile and picked up His Queen who was confused about the spell around the shack.

"But only demons can't get-" Stanford stopped mid sentence to see the horrific truth that was now revealed, Dipper was now a demon and could never come home.

Mabel was on the ground on her knees with leaking translucent melancholy running quickly down her tanned cheeks that were decorated in freckles like her twin brother's.

With Mason snuggling into his warmth he, didn't want to go but he had to and with a snap of his fingers, Bill teleported the two back to the fearamid.


	8. ↠8↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel attempts to get dipper back.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Once the two demonic beings had gone back to their world leaving the pines behind to grieve about the horrific mistake that they had made.

Mabel with her fluffy straight mocha hair sat there in inaudible tears of the fact she couldn't recognize her own twin. She felt as if her mind and memories had spat in her face at here was her twin her whole life being completely different and her brain had threw all logic out the window and failed to notice the tattoo, or Dipper's cartilage piercings or even the birthmark that barely showed itself through his bangs.

She felt god awful but she knew that Dipper was absolutely selfish at the fact he gave up so easily and didn't fight with them but She also knew that he'll forever be a hero to not only her but to many of the residents of gravity falls, especially since he saved her from dying at Bill's hands.

The two elder men just stared in mystic wonder at Bill's abilities of finding the spot where ford had learned a spell like equation to set up the barrier between the rest of the world and gravity falls and the ability to change Dipper's appearance so drastically.

"We have to get him back and I don't fucking care what it takes." Mabel lost her childish gleeful tone and replaced it with something so cold and malicious that even the Manotaurs would quiver like a child afraid of the dark.

The twins turned in shock at her language and saw the image she was in. The wind sweeping her hair to the left blocking off her mouth and her nostrils but her chocolate eyes were the only things that weren't blanketed by her locks.

"I'm going to fucking kill him for doing this." Her eyes now burned with anger instead of sadness and she stood surprising both Stans. She ran instantly into the shack with the elder twin brothers following her lead.

Mabel took a baseball bat, the Stans stood in wonder and worry as she screeched and slammed the bat into the ground shattering it completely, leaving a jagged end. 

The translucent blue liquid glided her cheeks more freely as she took determination of getting her beloved Dipper back and stabbing Bill in his dead decrepit heart in the process.

She turned to the two elders who were surprised with their jaws on the floor from her erratic behavior with a deadly glint in her eyes and she simply stated,

"I'm getting him back and I don't give a single fuck who gets in my way." She pushed her petite body separated the two Stans from guarding the door like she was a toddler.

She was getting her Little brother Dipper back, no matter what it takes.

She felt like a idiot, that skimpy outfit that Bill put on clearly showed his tattoo of the rose and she just wasn't thinking, as a adrenaline rush took over her mind and just let her spewed words at the mysterious woman who turned out to Dipper.

She couldn't figure what Bill's plans with Dipper were and she planned to find out and kill Bill because it was her duty to be the protective twin.

She rushed to the forest seeing the absolute oblivion of the town but the townspeople were fine, not a single scratch as she saw.

She knew she had to do a lot to get to the Fearamid and she knew that Bill would make this easier for her to reach him but she had to try.

So with a huff she started to run, to face the dangers that guarded her baby brother. But not getting a friend, Pacifica on her side.

~Meanwhile~

"Are you sure, you want to do this love?" Bill stroked Dipper's hair as the newly turned demon straddled him in his soon to be husbands throne, neglecting his own, needing the comfort of the demon instead of his sister.

"Yes Bill, I want the wedding to come already." Mason knew he would learn to love the Dream demon who captured him. Especially since Bill had shown his more vulnerable side. 

"Alright my Queen, the wedding will be in a few days and we'll throw the biggest bash of the millennium after." He laughed insanely loud enough for everyone to hear and Mason let out a soft giggle.

"My king, Queen what are your color palettes, for the wedding?" A tall chubby girl Mason's age with two different shaded eyes, both different shades of moss and lime green and had raging rose quartz pigmented curls that slowly down into a deep murky lilac. The girl wore wrist length Cream Lace Pearl Fishnet Gloves decorated with two bows on each wrist, her dress was a fluffy strapless, white and decorated with black lace dress that reached her caramel thighs and wore fishnet leggings that had flowers bundled around the knees, and a pair of black flats with matching two roses in the same colors of lilac and rose quartz on each foot.

Mason looked at her deciding that she was a servant and he thought about it and Mason knew what colors he wanted and what Bill might like so he simply stated, 

"Emerald, creme and gold." The girl brightened by Mason's choice of palette. She was absolutely amazed at the fact her queen was very tasteful in color schemes.

"A really beautiful choice your majesty." She giggled lightly with a snort and before she went off Mason wanted to know her,

"What's your name?" She was shocked that the mate of the king would even be interested in her especially with her being basically only a secretary or messenger and a planner but she made a curtsy towards Mason and politely told,

"I'm Rosemary my Queen." Bill rolled his eyes but didn't question his Queen for Mason wanted more company besides Bill,because your mate is your partner and friends are friends.

Bill looked and dismissed her quickly and she squeaked and ran off to plan the wedding that would be taking place in 5 days.

Mason thought that Rosemary reminded him of Mabel and he wanted a piece of that back so he decided to befriend the kind gentle demon and he asked Bill,

"What kind of demon was she?" He sat nose to nose with Bill having a staring contest, Mason showing no signs of backing down. Bill lost and he ran a gloved hand through his golden blonde hair and proceeded to put his hands on Mason's hips.

"She's a flower demon, she's almost as low as they come, they're right above the servant demons and Halflings." 

Mason knew that Bill was the strongest and the eldest, so he was deemed king and he did a vicious job, keeping everyone in check. 

Especially the incubus' and wendigos, both just couldn't control themselves when it came to their never ending hungers of human flesh in their own ways.

With a sigh Mason cuddled back into Bill's warmth and dozed off, still needing sleep until he had drank Bill's blood and then he'll be a full blooded demon and with luck on Bill's side he could become a dream demon like him.

"Let's go to bed then amica mea." Bill picked up dipper and bid his demons a good night and walked off to his and his Pinetree's room, waiting eagerly for the five days to pass till they wed.


	9. ↠9↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason gets sum sad boi hours and Bill tries his best...I think.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Mason woke up first that morning, well it's the weirdpocalypse version of morning, he glanced around the room and realized how random it was,

The dressers were white, the walls were bright gold, the floor was silver and the sheets they were tangled in were onyx and navy that supported the light that trickled through of bright blood red sky from the triangle shaped window, Mason wondered how that was even possible but the jade green door behind them led into the 'penthouse suite' where Bill had held Stanford hostage.

Mason wanted to see what it was about or basically what it looked like and he untangled himself from Bill, thanking a unknown entity that Bill was a deep sleeper and he rose.

Mason stretched and received a few cracks and was satisfied but he glanced down realizing he was in a lacy deep azure bra with matching lace panties with pitch black stockings that reached his thighs.

He ruffled his locks of chocolate breast length hair and walked over to the white drawer tight next to a open closet and gradually opened it up to reveal dress shirts of all different shades and pigmentations, but Mason decided on one of Bill's white dress shirts to at least cover his arms feeling the cold shoulder of the temperature in the room.

He wondered to the jade door and opened the pale green door and proceeded into the next room where the walls were dark almost black mahogany where the all the walls are very visibly slanted and meeting at the very side of the ceiling for the other side of the pyramid top was their bedroom. 

It has furniture with upholstery made of human skin, a fireplace with a portrait of Bill wearing a crown hanging over the mantle in his triangle form, a demonic grandfather clock, a grand piano, and a large eye-shaped window on the side of the room.

Mason was intrigued by the style of this room it was absolutely gorgeous in style except for the human furniture.

He sat in front of the fireplace that displayed a warmth that was lit and it's flames danced while glowing a mix of lemon, orange and crimson swirling around like a tornado.

He stared into the fire with hope and longing that he could be happy and not be manipulated by Mabel to keep sacrificing himself for her own sake,

He remembers all of his sacrifices for her from not breaking up with Gidion to be in a untrusting manipulative relationship with Owen because she wanted to have a new otp to squeal about. 

And what did he get in return? Nothing but a constant reminder of how he was stupidly fell in love with someone who stepped on his heart.

He hadn't realized his emotions had took over and his heterochromic orbs bled translucent tears until he felt trickles of water hitting his hand.

His lip started to quiver like a baby deer learning to walk and sobs started to escape his lips.

'She's the reason why I'm even here!' She was the one who forced him to go to the puppet show. She's the main cause of the original Weirdmageddon, if it wasn't for her selfishness for her never ending summer, none of this would be possible.

He put his head in his hands and started to weep, letting his pain snd sorrow flow freely knowing that nobody could judge him especially Mabel questioning if he was a man or not, constantly teasing him about it.

Meanwhile Bill sensed his Queen wasn't with him and woke up and looked at himself in his brides body length mirror that was decorated with black swirls by the multicolored closet, he was shirtless so his darker than skin tone tattoos show with black pajama pants. He smoothed his hair over to see his own heterochromic gaze of liquid gold and obsidian to suddenly hear the sounds of sobbing and he went to go investigate.

He inaudibly opened the jade door to see his bride crying on the rug in front of the dancing warmth of flame and he instantly thought that he should comfort him but he thought that Mason wanted to be alone and he was about to close the door but was startled by Mason's voice,

"A-re y-you g-o-huh-nna leave me a-hah-lone like ever-ee-one does?" He let out shaky sobs while he talked and he looked at his captor and Bill knew he had to comfort him and did.

Bill walked over to Mason and held him in his light caramel arms and let Mason nuzzle into his shoulder and Mason wrapped his arms around Bill's neck.

"Never leave me, I don't want to be left alone anymore." He gazed into Bill's gold and black eyes and Bill proceeded to gently press his lips into Mason's.

Mason obviously panicked at first but gradually melting into Bill's passionate emotions and tangled his fingers in Bill's bi-colored hair and tried to mold them more together as one. Bill's hands ended up on Mason's lower back grateful for His Pinetree returning his kiss with equal devotion.

When the two males broke apart, Mason with a blush that could put a tomato to shame, with his eyes having the appearance of being bloodshot from the amount of tears he had shed over the past and Bill with a satisfied smirk at his personal accomplishment of kissing Mason and getting away with it with out any heartbroken fury.

Mason instantly became shy by looking at his lap for the two were still sitting on their heels and Bill had tucked Mason's bangs behind his ear revealing the birthmark constellation.

"That was pretty nice.." Mason started to talk but was shut up by Bill pulling him back into another kiss. Bill's tongue poked out to slip it across Mason's plump pink rose petal lips coaxing him to open his mouth.

Mason follow the demand of Bill's tongue and letting that same tongue slither into his wet cavern. Mason gradually had melted into the frenzy of tongues jousting each other for dominance, which Mason lost quickly as he's never used tongue for a kiss, just the typical peck with closed lips.

Bill before he was too far gone and take the teen right then and there he let go and looked into Mason's vermillion and sapphire gaze which once they departed darkened with disappointment. 

"Come back to bed illuminatio mea." Mason nodded his head which was starting to hurt from a headache and he let Bill carry him princess style and lead him back to the room.

Mason wanted the now 4 days to pass, till the wedding but apparently Mason wasn't going to get what he wanted for Mabel and Pacifica had a devious plan to make Bill angry enough at Dipper to never look at him again.


	10. ↠10↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Pacifica come up with a shit plan

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Mabel and Pacifica were finally at the Fearamid staring at it like they've never seen the original before. They knew that Dipper was in there and they had a plot,

1\. Mabel would distract Bill to the point where Pacifica would find Dipper.

2\. Pacifica confesses her feelings for Dipper and she kisses him making Mabel happy and Pacifica as well.

3\. Pacifica will signal Mabel before she kisses him with a text to bring Bill back to them.

4\. Bill sees the kiss and hates all of the pines once more, releasing Dipper back to them.

The plan seemed bulletproof but the question is how are they going to get in but Mabel already had that part solved and she was lucky enough that Pacifica had Mabel's trusty grappling hook with her on her person and handed it to Mabel.

"Go, go grappling hook!" She silently shot the bow up and luck happened to be on their side when or held onto a slot on the side of the pyramid right near a window that looked like a triangle. She held on Pacifica and both of them were lifted up over it.

When the two girls tumbled in they knew this room as Bill's throne room The interior is black with neon, rainbow cracks around the bricks which also appear to flash in time with the music that played. 

There are stairs seemingly leading to nowhere, and a large, red stained-glass window which resembles an eye with a slit pupil. Bill's throne is also in the room, which sits on a dais that looks like a black and rainbow-lined pyramid with the top missing and two stairs lining the bottom. 

But this time there were two thrones instead of one. Mabel grew curious since the throne looked feminine and Pacifica had nudged Mabel letting her realize what they came for and that was her baby brother who was 5 minutes younger than her.

They realized that most of the Fearamid is as seemingly made up of a series of twisting hallways and corridors. Curiously, the interior is not pyramid-shaped. Probably because of the penthouse suite being on top of the party throne room.

The two girls noticed how many people were there but didn't see them tumble in but they remained hidden and Mabel saw a certain chubby dark skinned ombré haired girl, giggling and handing out envelopes, twirling while she did it.

Pacifica also glanced at Rosemary, rolled her eyes and wondered who would be this happy except Mabel. But Pacifica's eyes wondered to the staircases wondering which one led to Dipper.

Pacifica nudged Mabel once more and the two moved towards the stairs that were right by them.

The two girls twisted and turned into the pyramid of despair and hid behind a bush that was for aesthetic purposes according to Mason because he the Fearamid needed to look more pleasing and not so random.

Bill just rolled his eye that wasn't covered by the patch and everywhere else would be nice and elegant except the throne room that was where all the awesome parties took place so Mason agreed.

But their thoughts on the black marble floor that mixed with silver or the dark almost black mahogany colored walls lined with gold and silver with sapphires and onyx on each corner of the hanging decorations of painting frames that were deprived of displaying a portrait, feeling empty, waiting to be whole again was interrupted by a petite woman with navy blue hair that parted on the side, also tied up in a neat bun that left out the long side part of hair and both azure pigmented orbs that were revealed when she tucked her fringe behind her ear, the clothing was of a white one piece outfit that looked it was made with silk and lace while she wore a pink ascot around her delicate neck, she also wore thigh high socks and detached sleeves that started at her upper arm and ended at her wrists.

The girl also held a duster, So Mabel and Pacifica thought she was a maid or servant of some sort.

"Celeste, come here immediately! I need help with the wedding! pretty please?" Rosemary found the servant girl with icy features and Celeste chuckled softly and nodded her head and was led by Rosemary, Rosemary gently led her as to not scare the mentally fragile girl while the two unknown guests ran the other way.

Mabel was confused, 'wedding? Who's wedding?' The thoughts jumbled in her head until she was interrupted by her body slamming into a onyx door with a eye drawn on it with bright crimson paint that dried dripping down made the eye was carved into the door and now the door was bleeding.

"This must be where Bill kidnapped Gruncle Ford." Pacifica nodded softly and both opened the door and walked into the room that Ford was held in.

"Pacifica, do you think Bill would keep Dipper in here?" The rich girl of the two rolled her eyes and pointed towards the jade door,

"No but maybe in there Ford never mentioned a green door before so that room must be new and recent." Mabel was shocked at Pacifica's observation and quietly whispered,

"Dip and dot would be impressed! Maybe you two were meant to be, but he kinda looks like a girl." Mabel giggled out quietly as her friends face burned with a flush and hastily whispered,

"I don't care if he's a girl now but he or she is still Dipper, the one person who gave me a chance when nobody else did and I fell in love not because of appearance or gender, the thing that matters is personality what makes a person who they are." Mabel was touched by Pacifica's speech and she almost wept with joy.

The two girls decided to go to the Jade door and slowly open it not wanting to make a noise to alert the person who was within the doors.

The door was opened and revealed the room to the two late teens and proceeded to tiptoe in scanning the room which both had landed their eyes on the sleeping Mason within the onyx and navy sheets and Pacifica grew more in love if that was possible.

"Dipper?" Mabel shook Mason's leg and he bolted up hearing the voice and the soft delicate touch on his leg and widened his eyes as he saw Pacifica, she aged well, her hair was in the style of a mid length bob with side bangs, her hoops were replaced with dropping amethyst earrings, she had gotten taller and she got thinner with A cup breasts and average sized hips. Her clothes consisted of a black strapless Bustier with a purple blazer and white shorts with a black lace belt though the holes of her jean shorts.

"Dipper we're here to take you back with us and we can be happy again." Mason scrambled out of the sheets, screaming for Bill in his mind hoping the demon always read his mind and or felt his panic.

Mabel pushed Pacifica to Mason and she never said a word of a conversation to Mason before she took his face in her hands and looked him in his heterochromic gaze.

Meanwhile Bill felt his brides panic and immediately rushed to him only to be met with a sight he's going to be pissed about for the next century about,

Pacifica was currently lip locked with Mason. Mabel smiled and Bill was pissed.


	11. ↠11↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Pacifica deal with Bill whose kind of a dickhead in this chapter.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Pacifica was currently lip locked with Mason. Mabel smiled and Bill was pissed.

But he refused to show such a emotions to the pathetic women. But instead he watched from a corner wondering what his bride did,

Mason once she let go just stared at her like she had kicked a puppy right in front of him with a pale blush on his cheeks with wide heterochromic eyes, he did nothing and that angered Bill.

Bill stepped up and trapped the two females in a cyan cage and proceeded to grip his bride on his jaw and pulled him close to the point they were nose to nose while a sadistic grin took over his face as he proceeded to say,

"Our deals broken now Harlot, now you're gonna watch me kill them right in front of you." Bill was merciless when he was aggravated, Bill pushed Mason off him onto the bed and Mason knew before he could kill his sister and friend he splurged out another sentence,

"Let's make another deal, please!" Mason got up and wrapped his arms around Bill's nape and started to softly cry, hoping Bill understood his pleas. Bill smirked as he knew he definitely got the proud intelligent pines wrapped around his finger and he chuckled and put his lips next to Mason's ear and said,

"What would that in detail my sweet Pinetree?" Bill stated quietly enough for the girls to make out what he said and Mabel started to shake the bars like a viscous animal trying to escape letting him know that she was going to kill him if he made this deal.

"I'll be loyal and devoted only to you and I'll marry you like before but you must make gravity falls a safe haven for anybody in or entering." Mason pleaded while looking into a pure liquid gold pool that Stan would love to swim in.

"That's nice but I want one other thing." Bill glanced Mabel's direction and smirked as if to anger her more with what he was about to say next, he wanted something that would involve them to be forever soul bonded, having their souls dance a tango of manipulation and Mason nuzzled himself into the crook of Bill's neck while he shakily whispered,

"Whatever you want, please make the deal, I don't want to lose you as well." He may be pissed at Mabel for her selfish behavior but she was his sister and he wanted to protect all of their friends from Gravity Falls. He lost his parents metaphorically, his previous boyfriend, Gravity Falls and now he didn't want to lose on the one thing that he knew was definite.

"I want you to bare my offspring." As Bill fingers treaded through Mason's hair soothing his Queen while he kissed below his studded ear, his gold gaze looked towards the two females, one in tears from being heartbroken and the other angry to the point you can hear her blood boiling, crackling within her tanned figure.

Mason was surprised at that, the evil corn chip himself wanted children? Mason figured as he needed heirs to the world wide empire in case of Bill's demise which would almost never happen. He knew that he wanted children in the future but with Bill, he never saw himself having children with.

"Deal." His mahogany and sapphire gaze store into a single gold gaze and Bill proceeded to stepped back so Mason could shake his hand that was set now in a azure blaze. Mason's gloved hand took Bill's and the deal was sealed.

Mabel now knew she had lost her twin forever because she stole the spotlight from him, leaving him in the darkness of his own mind. She manipulated him, she never returned the favor.

Even when Dipper got the apprenticeship with Ford she should have been happy for him to finally be doing something he loved but she cried, acting like a baby because she didn't want to be lonely in California.

At age 19, she knew she had fucked up severely and she tried to apologize multiple times using actions instead of words for the age old saying 'actions speak louder than words' after their 18th birthday she realized how much mental damage she did.

Now Bill had taken him because he knew that Dipper would protect her even if he was pissed at her because despite the selfishness she displayed, she was still his twin, the other half of him.

Pacifica's heart was absolutely shattered from the pain of rejection towards the man who practically changed her and broke her out of her own chains of societal pressure.

But he saw her like a sister, not a romantically way, like both of them did. 

"Now Shooting Star and Llama explain.." the deadly look in Bill's eye would make even the baddest criminal in history shiver and cry like a child without it's mother.

"I want my brother back and Pacifica loves him so we thought we could make him happy-" she was quickly cut off by Mason,

"DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER MY FEELINGS?!" Mason snapped at the two of them and translucent liquid started to brim his eyes. The two girls just stared down in shame at their actions and both were interrupted by a sad laughter and tears crawled out of his eyes spilling down his cheeks.

"I remember Gruncle Stan saying once upon a time that the reason of why we got along so well was because we didn't know any better and now that I know better, I realized how much of a selfish brat you are and I never want to see you ever again." He tried not to break down and sob and Bill hugged him letting him sob into his tailcoat covered chest, to let it go like he did yesterday and Bill ran his fingers through Mason's hair once more and gave a sickly sweet smile towards Mabel and he kissed the top of Mason's head,

"You heard him shooting star, we had a lovely time entertaining but now the shows over, oh and tell Fordsey I said Hi." Bill moved his fingers as to say goodbye and snapped his fingers making the two disappear.

"Now darling, dry your beautiful eyes and come with me, vita mea I have a surprise for you waiting in the throne room." Bill ran his gloved thumbs under Mason's eyes to catch the tears, Mason nodded and followed Bill and smiled at the fact that their fingers were intertwined.

He had fallen.

He was forever in this demons grip.

But he didn't mind.

Meanwhile the two girls were transported back to the shack left to deal with their horrible guilt that slowly ate them alive from the inside out.


	12. ↠12↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason gets some servants.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

"Now darling I figured you're going to need some assistance with your duties to me because after all you will be Queen meaning you'll have to work up to your title." Bill led Mason into the throne room and called for Iris and Virus.

A girl or girls? The girls were quite literally joined at the hip and shared the same arm but left a gap in the middle between their molded 'arm' it was a circle that cut of at their hips and then they shared one lower part with two legs.

The two joined twins had short black bobbed hair that was short in the back and long in the front while one had translucent black veil and the other had a white veil that covered their porcelain faces.

Both opened their eyes, the one on Mason's right but their left, had sparkling emerald green eyes while the opposite had bright purple orbs.

They were wearing a one piece bathing suit that was white that melted into black and these twins were quite interesting.

"Now introduce yourselves to your Queen." The twins stepped up and the black covered one with green eyes as Mason noted she had black star like freckles while the white soaked one had white heart freckles, the dark twin started to speak,

"I'm Virus, at your service" the darker twin's voice was dark and eerie but she had a pure heart like her twin, who decided to introduce herself,

"I'm Iris, nice to meet you your highness." Mason had to strain his ears to hear her soft whisperings.

Bill smirked and went to go fetch the other three and The twins knew better than to betray Bill,

He accepted them when people called them freaks and outcasts, they were shunned by society but Bill had accepted them with warm weird arms, saying that the abnormal will be normal, the evil will be slaughtered and the twins couldn't wait they owed their lives to this demon and his mate seemed like a good person.

"I'm Mason, it's lovely to meet you." Mason held his hand out for the two twins to accept and the twins hugged him instead and Mason knew that these twin girls had kind and forgiving hearts.

Iris and Virus were total opposites but they synchronized so well with their movement to hug him and he hugged back awkwardly and the two twins were interrupted by Bill chuckling softly at the twins accepting his mate so quickly and they detached from Mason and gave Bill a shy hello and with him were two more figures.

One looked to be hispanic with a beauty mark under her right olive green eye, she also wore a choker necklace with spike and roses and hoop earrings with devil stars in them, she wore a a black bustier that ended right above her belly button and a short tutu that barely reached her thighs with thigh high white stockings decorated with roses and wore it with black flats.

The bustier was black just like the tutu, with roses decorating the breast line, beneath it looked as if two skeleton hands were gripping her breasts, from the side to the middle of the heart shaped breast line under the middle rose was a chain that connected the side to the middle while a upside down cross dangled on a separate chain of its own next to the other Under her breasts were bows on each one and the top leather half connected with lacy bottom one.

Her skin a creamy caramel tan, her hair a dark velvet red that was long and curled at the edges but straight overall, her eyes a deep olive green, her lips blood red but pierced with a ring that looked like a arrow.

She was absolutely beautiful but she did nothing sexually to Mason or Bill.

"This is Aria, she'll be one of your four servants, I've called the other one and she'll be down shortly." Bill knew that Aria or any of these demons wouldn't risk having a piece of his mate to deal with Bill's absolute rage of people touching and thinking about his mate inappropriately.

The second to last of the technical four was a small asian girl with flowing cotton candy pink hair that went down to her hips wih bangs that almost covered her eyes, her irises were a sherbet pink and she looked to be 16 years of age, her outfit was of a black spaghetti strap bustier with a cream pigmented bow and thigh high black shorts with a cream bow on the middle while she wore a translucent silk black robe with puffed out rounded sleeves.

"This is Aiko." Bill stood behind Mason, rubbing circles with his thumbs into his future wife's back while Mason's last servant ran into the room giggling,

It was Rosemary and Mason knew that he was going to love all of them, especially Rosemary.

"Hi your highness! I'm Rosemary but we've met before but I'll introduce myself again! It's such an honor to serve you." Mason was shocked, they liked working for Bill? It was a honor to them to be working for his mate, someone they didn't even know properly.

"Now if you'll come with us we'll you ready for today." Mason didn't realize he was still in his bra and dress shirt assemble until Aria had pointed it out and Mason gasped and blushed pure strawberry red and Bill stood with a shit eating grin and proceeded to kiss Mason on his lips quickly and let the technical six drag him away.

Once all seven of them reached the room, Aiko headed straight for the open closet and scanned for Cipher's Queen's usual attire.

Rosemary gently guided Mason to the chair of the gothic vanity and summoned a hair brush to detangle the mop that remained unbrushed for 4 days.

Aria had took the makeup pallet off of the table and Mason looked at her in pure confusion and with a smile she had Rosemary tilt Mason's head up so she could fix his hellish look from all the crying he had done.

While Virus and Iris were preparing a milk rose petal bath because Bill had told them all about what happened and they knew he needed a break from reality.

Aiko had given the twins their highnesses clothing for today, knowing that Mason had to deal with the Henchmaniacs and had to make a Queen like impression otherwise they would just laugh at him and treat him as if he was simply there for amusement not to rule over them.

Especially since they've been gone ever since the day Bill had kidnapped Mason and forced him into a deal.

They knew that Bill would never let them disrespect his Queen but he definitely needed to look the part.


	13. ↠13↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason contemplates the deal and the Henchmaniacs get introduced.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Mason sat in the swirling ivory colored water sprinkled with blood shaded rose petals, letting him mind roam and twist with thoughts,

his mind started to think about the deal he made with Bill, especially Bill's side of the deal causing his thoughts to spiral,

"I want you to bare my offspring."

How was he supposed to do that? He wasn't exactly a woman despite the fact he looked like one with his curved hourglass figure with breasts and long hair with a vaginal opening but he wasn’t sure if he even had the functioning parts. He guessed that with his advanced body he might be able to. 

"I need to talk to Bill quickly about our deal." Mason proclaimed gently causing Rosemary to respond since she was the one who was the closest to him immediately went to fetch him while their Queen takes a bath.

Now Rosemary letting her curls bounce behind her as she ran to the throne room, she was twirling and laughing at how cute her new leader was and Rosemary started to wonder what would their heirs look like.

Once she got to the multi colored room she was met with a group of monsters, soaked with blood letting the crimson drip off their clothing, especially the pink one with her white cape and boots covered in the plasmid liquid.

Bill noticed his Queen's messenger and summoned her over with a wave of his hand with a bored look on his gorgeous face.

"Yes? What does my Queen desire?" The henchmaniacs looked surprisingly at Bill, first he was in human form, now he's got someone to rule by his side.

"He wanted to ask you about your deal?" Bill rose a shaped eyebrow, pine tree had questions? He'll answer them, probably better than being around these buffoons running a muck, but hey it was the job Bill assigned to them.

"Now Henchmaniacs, think about it, to rule a world of meat sacks, you got to look like one, if they see you look like a monster they'll run away and you don't get any fun." Bill smirked as they discussed the matters at term and the only female in the group stepped up and she chuckled,

"That does make sense your majesty, we'll do it." Her singular pink eye stayed showing the malice within flamingo pigmented depths. The Henchmaniacs knew better than to fuck with Bill or this person they had to call a Queen.

Bill left the room and Rosemary followed for she was needed to be by the Queen at all times especially since the wedding is in 3 days, she had to make sure Mason didn't go through the wooden door on the side for that led to the Ballroom where Bill was preparing for the day where he could mark his mate.

Bill strolled through the room glancing at the servants with shock wondering why was he in their bedroom instead of the throne room.

He opened the mahogany door and stepped in to glance at his mate, Mason looked content staring at the the golden faucets and moving the cream and ruby splashed water, his hair was straight and in his eyes from rinsing his hair out from soap.

"You needed to ask me something my Queen?" Mason was startled by the sound of Bill's voice and he turned his head and tucked his hair back behind his ears showing off his sapphire earrings cartilage piercings.

"Yeah I did, it's about the addition to your side of the deal." Mason pushed his body into a position that had both of his arms crossed with his chin on them. Bill silently sniffed the air smelling Mason's almost fully formed pheromones and he knew that his body was preparing itself for such a feat.

"Well my dear you're a intersex demon now despite the fact that you probably already knew that but you’re body has been preparing itself for such a dramatic feat since you weren’t intersex beforehand so the transformation that you’ve went through isn’t finished yet, it’s still killing off organs you don’t need anymore like your intestines Since all demonic beings like myself eat souls, blood etc.” Mason was surprised at such an answer but he realized that he wouldn't have to go to the bathroom like that anymore since Bill did just say both of his intestines are dead and not functional anymore, but that raises some questions,

"Will I be able to impregnate? Not like I'm going to but it's a interesting question that I want answered." He raised his arm on his elbow and put his chin in the hand that was not on the tub.

Bill chuckled and shook his head no and he waved his hand as to make him ask a different one.

"Ok if I can get pregnant through there will I have a higher chance of dying due to the fact of the stress of the still occurring transformation?" Well Bill was impressed by the intriguing questions this kid had thought of in the brief moments of time and he answered,

"Nothing of the sort will happen my darling, after your intestines die off it should be smooth sailing from there and the only problem would be your powers and abilities shifting due to hormones but nothing we can’t settle.” Bill put the tops of his hands on his hips with both hands going in the opposite direction of their owner.

"So basically I'll be a uncontrollable force of destruction and hormones, that's a nice thought." Mason started to chuckle at the fact that he was quite easy to anger and pregnancy wouldn’t help that.

Bill was confused, some demons were born Intersex to compensate for the shrinking population of female demons that kept getting smaller each moment and weren't born with intestines in their human forms due the evolution of these certain males, so it was natural now that Mason was a demon, but he realized that's probably not to humans.

To Bill humans were fascinating yet so stupid.

"Now that you're a intersex demon it's completely unlikely that any problems will occur." Bill turned around as Mason nodded and proceeded to get out of the bath and walked over to where a thin fluffy towel resided on the sink and wrapped the towel around himself and told Bill it was alright to look now.

Bill smirked at how beautiful his soon to be mate was with the towel wrapped around his body like a vine making the towel look like a strapless dress.

"Now get dressed my dear, I have to reintroduce you to a certain group of inter dimensional criminal nightmares I call my friends." Mason nodded and smiled softly while he pushed Bill out the room, telling him he'll shortly be there.

With a sigh he proceeded to dry himself off and put on the two pieced dress that the top was a glittering silver that was strapless that ended around his neck and around his belly button and the bottom started about two inches under his belly button was ruffles of deep blue that matched his deep dark sapphire eye with a maroon colored lining on both the top and the bottom.

The girls had left him a pair of high heels that looked to be up to his ankles and were pitch black with an open toe, he obviously put them on and proceeded to walk to the throne room letting his hair dry with the air that passed him as he strolled to meet the Henchmaniacs that tried to kill him once more.


	14. ↠14↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get ‘Dipper’ back

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Mason had his servants trailing after him as he trotted the black and golden hallways into the throne room.

The whole ordeal of meeting the people who almost ate you almost 6 to 5 years ago made him quake softly but he knew in order to be queen he must not be afraid of the Henchmaniacs especially 8 ball and teeth.

But Mason didn't know that Bill asked them to be in their human forms to meet their queen as to not scare the newly formed demon.

Mason walked into the throne room to be met by a group of humans who he had never seen before but judging by their colors and similarities, they were the Henchmaniacs but in human forms to disguise the monsters that they are.

The only female in the group was tall, maybe 6 foot, she was taller than Mason but not Bill. She wore a leather pink one piece leotard that showed off her pale rosy thick thighs and her short hair that reached her neck was flamingo pink that covered her flaming right eye that blazed with rose quartz and milk flames but her left was a bright pig pink that held a fire of mischief in it.

She also wore white gloves that reached her forearms and same pigmented stockings that stretched to her lower thigh, both were it ended where was a bright whitish pink flame that burned quite strongly.

Her body was the perfect hourglass and around her soft pastel pink shoulders was a pink cape that matched her hair and her horns. Her heels were a radiant ruby red and she had sharp jagged teeth that were twisted into a smile.

"Hello your majesty." She chuckled softly at the fact she had to bow to a zodiac that defeated them years ago. But he must have a large potential if Cipher chose him above all the others to manipulate and turn him into his Queen.

Mason gave a curtsy with the ruffled dress and Pyronica moved as to let the others know that it was their turn to show allegiance to their new Queen that will be made in a matter of a week.

The next to greet Mason was a tall male with a large muscular body and messy parted in the middle hair that pigmented crocodile green. His eyes were of 8 balls, his skin a pastel green and he wore a dress shirt that was torn severely and his shorts were torn as well, he also had shackles around his ankles and wrists.

The male towered over Mason and Bill, having the height of 6 foot 8. 8 ball as Mason remembered his name bowed as well and gave off a grunt as his way of talking and giving his Queen respect.

But all of the occupants in the room were interrupted by a man with flowing blonde hair that reached his shoulders with a short trimmed beard and glittering amethyst eyes who wore golden armor with a eye on his chest.

"Sir we saw a group of humans by the Fearamid and we couldn't figure it was your zodiacs until they broke in." The knight bowed softly and had a twinge of fear in his posture at Bill's wrath but Bill showed no anger but instead held an insane satisfaction in his glare while his smirked twisted into a sinister grin.

"Good, I'll deal with them once and for all." He started giggling like a child receiving a toy they wanted for a long time. He got up and started to head in the direction where the knight was going and Bill proceeded to summon Mason's servants and told them a task to make sure the zodiacs don't harm or get his Queen.

Mason didn't need protection, he knew that he'd to deal with them by himself and proceeded to turn to his servants and gave each of them a task as to prepare him for bed because he claimed he was tired and they immediately went thinking their queen was priority especially with sleeping conditions and with the glare he gave them screamed 'please go'. 

They went to speak out especially Rosemary but before they went the final kicker was,

"I'm your Queen and if Bill tries to punish you tell him that, He can certainly try to hurt you and he can see what I'll do to him and Tell him that I ordered you to leave, just go, I don't want you to get hurt." Then they left leaving Mason by himself.

He looked down, he didn't want to deal with them especially since he was happier here.

Mason heard multiple foot steps, he figured it was about 5 people, judging from the heaviness and the spacing of the steps he knew who they were.

Gruncle stan, Mabel, Wendy, Ford and Pacifica.

Of course they would come back for him. His heterochromic gaze started to burn with unshed tears and he knew that they'll probably beg him to come back.

Mason was happy for he knew that Ford couldn't possibly had built a memory gun, especially in a over a week, it probably took him a few months for his contraption. So he wouldn't be losing his memories anytime soon.

"Dipper!" Mabel who was the first person to enter the throne room and the others followed her into the throne room except Stan. 

Wendy his old crush with tangerine auburn hair stared at him in wonder kind of jealous that Dipper kinda had a larger chest than she did and he was a boy.

"Yo Dipper why?" The laid back girl asked with concern dancing in her green hazel eyes as his sniffled and cried.

"I'm happy here..why can't you all LEAVE ME ALONE!" He snarled the last part of his sentence and he growled showing his fangs.

Mabel was surprised at Mason's attempt to keep them away from him.

"Dipper we don't want to hurt you-" Pacifica tried to plead but Mason sobbed interrupting her,

"THATS ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE!" He got blubbery and his tears made his eyes more red and puffy. He was about to charge at them but Wendy came up and gripped Mason's hands and put them behind his back and pushed him over causing both of them to collide to the floor with Wendy straddling Mason's back.

Mason knew as Wendy tied his hands behind his back he was screwed so instantly he screamed in bloody murder,

"BILL! BILL! HELP ME! BI-mmh-" Ford gagged the new demon with a blind fold and he got Wendy and Mabel and the rest to carry him out while he sobbed with hopelessness.

Bill heard his Queen's cries and he immediately ran into the throne room to see his zodiacs with his Queen,

"You Fuckers never learn do you?" Bill growled and they pushed themselves and his Queen by the opened triangular window and he proceeded to threaten them,

"let him go." Bill's eyes grew darker and as he was about to run all 5 zodiacs jumped out the window dragging his Queen down with them,

"PINETREE!" Bill stared as Ford plotted using a cloaking method to make sure they were invisible, he turned to his Henchmaniacs and he stared at them,

"What the fuck are you all waiting for GET HIM BACK!" Immediately all of them ran and scurried to find their Queen while Bill sat on his throne and thought of ideas to maybe get his Queen back and kill the zodiacs once and for all.


	15. ↠15↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diamond will always shine within the rough.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

The group of 6 went back to the mystery shack That Ford had to undo the protection spell around just to avoid what had occurred the last time.

The group proceeded to tie Mason down to a pole that was in the center of the room because Ford planned to capture Bill and interrogate him but apparently it had to be his grand nephew.

Ford removed the gag off of the sobbing demon queen and was met by a cold unloving glare from Mason himself and Mabel was there by Gruncle Ford side along with Gruncle Stan who thought this was wrong.

Stan couldn't get Stanford to change his mind for the kid because of what he was told especially how Mason told Mabel to leave.

And he thought he was stubborn but he decided to plead once more,

"Guys it's clear that the kid doesn't want to be here, just let him go back, I mean, Gravity Falls is alright and we can just talk about-" 

"Are you out of your mind Gruncle Stan?!" Mabel shook her head as a no and Ford started the questioning,

"So Dipper I-" he was interrupted by a harsh growl that scared the group,

"My name is Mason, I'm not the little gullible boy I was once upon a time." Mason lifted his head and glanced to the side while he snorted treating them like they were the dirt under his boots.

Ford was beyond shocked that the boy he thought he knew was gone and now this cold persona had taken over.

"Ok Mason, can you tell us what Bill is planning?" Mabel played along to the whole Mason thing.

"HA! As I'm that stupid to tell you that you spoiled brat!" He snarled at Mabel causing the two grown twins to gape in wonder of how Mason did a 180 spin on his own twin.

"Mason we just want to help you-" Pacifica tried to reason with him but it resulted pretty badly.

"HELP? Help? ALL YOU'VE EVER DONE WAS HURT ME!" He screamed at her and let the tears that were clawing out of his eyes run down his face. He looked down and sobbed,

"I wanna go back, I want Bill." Everyone gasped except Stan, he knew better because judging from the actions Bill displayed when they first arrived, Bill was genuine and kind towards Mason.

Sure he had to gain him by force but he's treated Mason like a lover and equal. Stan figured especially since Mabel told him everything especially about the situation of Mason begging to rearrange the deal just to be with him.

They were both in love And the context was rough and very likely unpleasant and keeping Mason here was wrong in his eyes, the kid did so much and nobody thanked him for it especially since he's sacrificed his life so many times. Now he’s asking for someone to just leave him be and no one wants to.

"He's obviously under some sort of spell." Ford preached to the rest and everyone nodded their head agreeing except Stanley.

He gave a cold look towards everyone else especially the girl who he still loved with his whole heart. The kid just wanted to be left alone and live his life with Bill.

Everyone except Stan followed Ford because he'll each give them a task for keeping Mason here and get him back to normal.

"Please leave me alone Gruncle stan, I just wanna go home...” Mason had dribbles of tears and Stan rubbed his shoulder gently and moved his chin so they made eye contact.

"Kid I'm gonna get you out of here, I see your actions are genuine plus I don't feel like being like Mabel's pancakes when Bill's done with me." He elbowed Mason as he chuckled and Mason laughed softly at his Gruncle's joke.

He knew Stan had always cared severely about him but Mabel always took his attention away from Mason.

Stan undid the bondage on Mason's arms and helped him stand. Mason hugged the elder man, he was the only one who understood that the love he and Bill had develop was real and it will continue to grow.

Stan grabbed journal 3 and a few candles and some other supplies and put them in a satchel that he slung over his shoulder and his fingers interlocked with Mason's.

Stan started to guide him out the door and he proceeded to bring him into the woods Mason gave Stan a confused look on why the woods.

"They're less likely to look in the woods, Ford knows how dangerous it is, he wouldn't risk his life nor would anyone else." The elder man answered him while he used his cane to help him with the uneven ground.

"So what's new Gruncle stan." Mason smiled softly remembering the first summer in Gravity Falls and he wanted to know if anything new had happened in Gravity Falls,

"Nothing really kid, except for you kids revisiting us." Stan smiled at the intelligent boy who he idolized like his brother, Stan held Mason's paler hand and guided him to the darkest part of the forest.

He got the keys to summon Bill and he proceeded to hug Mason one last time, 

"Kid I love you, you and your sister were always like the kids I never had and-" he started to cry letting his emotional side go,

"I'm proud of you kid, I'm sorry you had to eat so much shit in your life but you deserve to be happy like everyone else." At this point Mason sobbed again and held the elder man who was basically his second father, his first abandoned him, metaphorically.

Stan set up the summoning circle and proceeded to light the candles with the matches he had and proceeded to do the chant that most people here knew too well, 

"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium! egassem sdrawkcab! egassem sdrawkcab! egassem sdrawkcab!egassem sdrawkcab! egassem sdrawkcab!!!" His eyes looked as if he was possessed by the demon himself and a eerie endless chuckle that both Mason and Stan knew,

The man appeared with his eyes closed and a twisted grin on his face, he turned around refusing to look until he felt it was appropriate.

"You have a lot of nerve summoning me here especially since you kidnapped my-" he turned and saw his mate along with the old man Stanley. 

"mea, dulcis amor." Bill walked over to Mason and held him in his arms. Stan stood and watched his great nephew finally find happiness beyond working as the two shared as passionate kiss, tongues danced with passion and Stan cleared his throat as the rating went from Pg to R really quickly.

Bill looked at the elder man and figured since this wasn't a trap and Mason's uninjured that Stan brought him back because he truly loved and respected his nephews decisions.

Bill smiled at Stan and reluctantly hugged him and whispered softly into his ear as Mason couldn't hear,

"Thank you Stanley, I definitely owe you one especially after that whole memory erasing incident and for your kindness towards me I'll let you see him whenever you like and you can walk him down the aisle in two days, and If you really want, I could make you immortal like my dear Mason over there and you can stay with us." The elder man started to cry again but with a smile on his face and Mason knew that whatever Bill said made Stan the happiest man alive. 

"I'll go and you owe me no favor Bill except make Mason happy if you don’t it’s gonna be like the last time I decked you." Stan knew that he had to protect Mason from the others because if they knew that he took Mason and gladly gave him to Bill he had no doubt in his mind that they would surely kill him quite literally.

With a happy sigh from Bill he gripped both, Mason's and Stan's hand and teleported them into the castle while he stayed and cleaned up.

He took journal three and just as he was about to leave he heard a faint yell,

"STANLEY!!!" Fordsy was pissed at his brother for doing something so dumb and unprecedented and with an eerie laugh Bill teleported everything back into his castle and was met with Mason hugging him viciously and Stan chuckling at his behavior.

Bill knew he had to wrap this up quickly so he simply stated,

"Let's get married tomorrow." Stan stood in shock waiting for Mason's answer and he nodded and lightly kissed Bill as his answer to the question.

Stan felt something bad was going to happen but he let it go as he saw his Great Nephew giggling as his servants come out and basically crushed him while they said that they shouldn't have listened and protected him.

Everyone at the castle was content not in the forest, a big storm was approaching.


	16. ↠16↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill goes back and tries to repent.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Bill smirked as he looked at great nephew and uncle sat on the thick windowsill, Mason talking with vigor while Stanley smiled and listened, he thought he was 16 again hearing Stanford talk about science as much as Mason did now.

He teleported back to where the group was searching for Stanley and Mason, Ford being the most uneasy one in the group of 5, Mabel just looked down with tears brimming her eyes at the horrifying mistake she made.

"WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL, if it isn't the Pines family and guests." Bill referred to Wendy, Soos and Pacifica as well.

"Listen you damn corn chip whatever you used to hypnotize my-" Bill interrupted the smartest person of the group with a chuckle,

"You think I hypnotized Stanley- Ha! He went willingly and he's going to walk my precious pinetree down the aisle tomorrow on our wedding day." Ford stared at Bill with horror, Bill wanted to marry Mason? Why him out of all of the females of the group and Bill seemingly read his mind,

"I'm not one for the usual female sex tool with a few exceptions." Bill referred to the female organ as if it was just a tool for reproductive purposes which it wasn’t.

"Wait you're gay?" Mabel was confused about the dorito's statement, needing further clarification of what he meant.

"If you are referring to the fact I have no preference over your human concept of gender and chose personality over what dangles between someone’s legs then I don’t have a response for you. I am what you humans call Pansexual." Ford made a sound of disgust at the fact that he didn't need to know about the corn chips preference.

"Listen dude, you're like evil and stuff." Soos pointed out and Bill rolled his visible eye,

"Listen question mark, I'm sparing all of you from horrible fates aren't I?" Bill shrugged off the group that was becoming more angrier at Bill's I don't care attitude.

"That's because you forced him the first time!" Mabel still remembered where Bill choked her and forced Mason to make the deal.

"Yes I may have forced him into the deal the first time shooting star, but what about the one you and llama witnessed? Or are you too absorbed to realize that he doesn't want anything to do with you anymore, and frankly shooting star..I don't blame him." Mabel had to be held back by Wendy and Pacifica while she screamed,

"YOU BRAINWASHED HIM!" And everyone agreed with her claiming Bill was not above that and Bill, being the easily tempered demon he was finally snapped, His visible eye turned a bright glowing poppy red with onyx sclera.

"WhY DoNT YoU AlL ShUt Up!?" He screeched making everyone frightened of the human shifted pyramid.

"You honestly think that I was controlling him Shooting star? If I was controlling his decisions and mind, then why would he call you a spoiled brat? I certainly think of you more as a persistent nuisance, plus he has to agree to let me into his mind in our deal making otherwise I can't control his actions or thoughts." Ford gaped at the demon and tightened his mouth into a straight line, 

Ford knew Bill was right, he couldn't enter someone's mind unless detailed in a deal and the terms of their deal which were recalled by Pacifica, Bill can't mind control him.

Mason genuinely hated all of them, especially Mabel.

Mabel still chose not to accept it and continued to bark at him like a yappy Chihuahua.

"Listen Fordsy, you know me enough to kindly explain to Shooting star on why I'm not controlling him and that my beloved just doesn't stand for her bullshit anymore." Mabel shut up at this moment and looked towards her Gruncle Ford, hoping for backup,

"He's right Mabel unless his deal states that his victim will be a vessel or puppet, he can't violate someone's actions or tamper with their thoughts and emotions. What you heard from Mason in the Fearamid about how he felt, it was all him." Mabel's mocha eyes glanced at Bill who crossed his arms and looked off at Ford and gave him a gentle look.

Ford rose a eyebrow at the look and was genuinely surprised the Bill could express emotions.

"Listen Shooting star, as much as I love wasting my time with your presence, I have a bride and Stanley to get back too and Ford." Ford's eyes widened at the fact Bill's tone when he expressed his name was kind and he huffed acknowledging that Bill wanted to express an idea,

"Thanks to Mason, I was thinking about how I've wronged you and to that, I want to formally express my apologies for all the paranoia and pain I've caused you and here.." Bill snapped his fingers and he chuckled as Ford scanned the thick stack of papers looking mesmerized by the hand written formulas,

"It's every formula I know and I know how it's your dream to see bizarre creatures so I'll be summoning some, that will be of course harmless." Bill walked off and Gideon who joined the group in the hunt for Stanley and Mason stood up,

"Why are you bein' nice Cipher?" He said in his light southern style accent and everyone gazed at Bill even Ford wondering why Cipher was being kind after all the harm he's inflicted,

"I honestly don't know, maybe it's Mason's influence on me. I guess I'm feeling what you meat-sacks call love." Bill shrugged his shoulders and everyone was puzzled by the faint tint of pink on the attractive males face.

"I must be going now, Mason's expecting me and I'll see you soon depending on when Mason wants to see any of you again except Ford. I and Stanley wanted to invite you." He stepped off the rock he was parched on and handed the aging man with a lighter shade of grey hair a light blue champagne colored envelope with a golden wax seal on it.

Ford was at a loss for words, the demon he knew was evil was inviting him to such an important event to the demon. Had Bill really changed? Especially since Mabel told him how he held Mason like a precious jewel and how Stanley tried to convince them otherwise because he knew from their previous interactions, Stanley knew in his heart Bill's fascination towards Mason turned into a flourishing love.

Ford swallowed the lump in his throat as the tears dribbled down his wrinkled cheeks and everyone stared at him, wondering if he was alright.

He wiped away the translucent liquid from his skin with a hand and he knew that if Stanley could see that they loved each other, he might as well give them a chance as well.

"I'll go- But don't consider my agreement a acceptance of your apology or me trusting you!" He held the pale champagne blue letter close to his chest and Bill nodded and smiled and said a line in Latin that Stanford will never forget in this life of next,

"nusquam aliquis scire nocet te, donec te et potestatem male." With that said Bill snapped his fingers and was back in the Fearamid.

He smiled as Mason greeted him in a different gown, a strapless dark navy blue mermaid evening gown That was dotted with glitter, with Stanley smiling with his black orbs glimmering with youth as Mason ran for Bill and jumped in his arms.

Meanwhile at the shack Mabel knew she couldn't deny it anymore, Mason was tired of the selfishness she displayed, she decided to invite someone special to Mason to make up for it.

As for Ford, he laid in his bed holding the envelope while he stared at the ceiling thinking of what Bill had said to him,

"you never know the power of yourself until someone hurts you badly."

Ford knew that he would be going and nobody will stop him and he knew by Bill's tranquility, Mason was making an impact on the demons emotions and his empathy towards others.

With that final thought Ford fell asleep, wondering what will happen next.


	17. ↠17↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets his brother’s bride to be

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

The king of Oddmageddon smiled softly like a mother cat bathing her newborn kitten as the looked upon the two figures that had arrived in a cloud of galaxy styled smoke.

He noticed the smaller blue pigmented male that looked just like Bill except he was less muscular and more chubbier in the thighs, his jawline was softer unlike Bill's and his eyes were soft tundra blue, his azure hair barely grazed his shoulders, his skin was paler than Bill's but not by much.

Bill gazed upon the outfit he was wearing and the blue submissive male was wearing a regular low cut neck T shirt with a high waisted tulle skirt that was pigmented the same shade as his hair along with pure white kitten heels. 

Bill looked into the Blue male's eye and saw the left had a white floral eyepatch, with soft tendrils of soft sky blue hair almost covering it.

"Will." Bill chuckled as the blue figure basically ran into his arms crying at the fact that the purple drenched figure held up the opened invitation.

Bill stroked his twin brother's hair as his brother's mate chuckled at the twins reunion,

"Tad, how are you?" He looked into the grape purple bangs that blocked tads lavender irises and onyx horizontal slit pupils from Bill's gaze and the purple figure unbuttoned the first button on his plum blazer unveiling more of his black turtleneck sweater that appeared to be skin tight.

"We're pretty well, how's taking over the human realm going?" Bill shrugged the best he could with Will gripping on his torso crying softly and blubbering that he was happy that his brother was going to have a mate.

"Well Bill-" Will wiped his eyes and sniffled and Bill silently giggled at the sight of his brother's smudged lipgloss and his running mascara.

"Jill, Vill, Kill and Mill are attending." The blue twin smiled softly at his older by 15 hours 5 minutes and 57 seconds.

Will looked towards Bill's hands and smiled at the eldest Cipher child.

Will knew that Bill and their mother Celeste, who wanted all her children to have simplistic names that all rhymed, were older than the sun itself.

Celeste and their father who was the king of the nightmare realm in a different galaxy and made Bill when they were only about 3,000 years old. Will was the younger twin due to a long complication that occurred when they were born, so he was as old as the sun as well but Will never really wanted to act like he was better than everyone like his brother just because Bill was older and way more stronger than he was.

Then came Kill, the youngest brother, but not the youngest sibling. Kill was born right around the time dinosaurs were starting to emerge.

Vill was the next to be born right around the time of dinosaurs going extinct. Then Mill at the time of Anatomically modern humans started to arise which was around 200,000 years ago and Jill was the last to be born around 98,000 years ago.

Basically they were some old ass bitches. Well only Vill is a bitch, Bill is just an asshole, Mill was fine along with Will, but Kill needs anger management and Jill needed chill pills.

A sound of heels interrupted the twin brother's reunion and the younger Cipher twin gazed upon the beautiful creature that had waltzed into the room.

His soft curly chocolate frosting pigmented hair, the two shaded eyes of royal blue and hot chocolate brown that clashed together and the barely tanned skin of the feminine creature that wore a fluffy gown that went up to his knees in the front slowly gliding down to the floor in the back.

Will noticed how Bill's eye brightened when the elegant figure stepped into the room and even Tad was left speechless, but the elegant feminine male would never make him abandon his adorable squishy blueberry with gorgeous features that Aphrodite couldn't possibly compete with.

"Pine tree, what are you doing awake?" Bill's visible eye softened and both Tad and Will were floored by how Bill strolled over to the stranger and kissed his cheek.

Bill, not being an childish asshole? That was something new to the mated pair.

"I couldn't sleep without you.." Mason blushed in embarrassment at the fact he sounded like a stereotypical teenager girl in a romantic novel, but Bill shrugged it off and continued,

"Well dulcedo mea, let me introduce some early wedding guests." Bill took his 'sweetness' by his hand and pulled him gently over to the two other figures in the room.

"I'm guessing you're going to introduce me to the eggplant and the blueberry." Mason chucked symbolizing that what he said was a joke. Will smiled gently and Tad pouted at the fact he was compared to a plant that was also an emoji with a dirty symbolism.

"Yes my precious sugar pine, the blueberry is my younger twin brother Will and the eggplant is his mate, Tad Strange." Mason had a flash of realization where he heard that name before,

"Wait a minute, I know you! You were that weird normal guy who liked bread and were deemed the most normal person in Gravity Falls...Ironically." Mason snapped his fingers feeling proud that he remembered him.

Tad chuckled softly and he simply stated as he pulled out a piece of bread,

"What can I say, I certainly love my bread." Tad bit down on the bread while Will chuckled at his mates antics and Bill was glad his mate was liked by Will already.

"Well I'll have one of the servants bring you to your room." Bill bowed his head as he spoke and tilted it back up after he spoke. Will and Tad nodded their heads at Bill.

Mason glanced up and pecked Bill on his warm tanned cheek causing the human turned Dorito to blush in embarrassment of the fact his twin was right there.

Tad and Will followed the new born demonic servant named Reina, typical woman in Bill's eyes, dark tree bark brown, grassy green eyes and her gentle pale skin. 

Bill shrugged his shoulders softly, turned towards Mason, tugged his bride's smooth hand and proceeded to slowly pull him towards their bedroom so they could go to sleep, because Bill's human form needs to be maintained.

But before Bill reached their bedroom his lover ripped his hand away making Bill look at him in question seeing the mischievous grin on Mason's face.

"You'll have to catch me...Daddy." Mason whispered the nickname with a slight airy moan into Bill's pierced pointed ear and he curled his finger around the piece of golden fringe that hung on both sides of face and giggled as he sped off waiting for Bill to react and catch up with him.

Bill was confounded at the audacity of the other males suggestiveness and his blood rushed to more areas than one and he chuckled as he pursued his bride.

"Oh my sugar pine, I'll make you take back your words." He was hot on Mason's trail and Mason could hear Bill's onyx dress shoes coming his direction and Mason was smiling to himself as Bill was so close yet so far away from him.

Mason stopped and looked confused at the fact he couldn't hear Bill at all, even with his advanced hearing which allowed him to even hear people's bones shuffling around as they moved, Mason at first thought it was gross and still does But he learned that he could control whether or not his hearing was supernatural or normal.

"Peekaboo!" Bill appeared from right behind Mason causing him to let out a very stereotypical girlish scream that you hear in horror movies.

Mason put a hand to his chest and blushed bright at the scream he let out.

Bill laughed genuinely and took Mason by his hand and whispered softly,

"Nunc ergo eamus mi." He took Mason's hand and strolled back into the bedroom, Mason sat at his vanity and brushed his hair, getting it ready to put it up in a ponytail and Bill changed into his boxers, pulling his hair into a man bun and laid on the bed and sighed.

He was content with his oddpocalypse and the fact he found someone who can appease him and someone who would soon bare him his offspring.

Bill closed his eyes and zoned out until he felt a dip in the mattress and was met with his pine tree in a spaghetti strap loose crop top that was pigmented beige with loose but tight shorts that reached his upper thighs that matched the top in color with his soft curly hair tied up with soft tendrils of his bangs escaped the ponytail and draped over his Dipper birthmark.

With a sigh Mason snuggled into Bill's milky caramel chest that were scattered with dark tattoos and both were dead asleep in seconds.

But before Bill went to sleep he thought that tomorrow was going to fine but be a disaster at the same time especially with his siblings and his parents, but an overall success.


	18. ↠18↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Bill deal with some ‘Guests’

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Bill was the one to arise at 3 o'clock in the morning due to an anonymous noise letting his tan eyelids flutter open revealing heterochromic eyes. 

Bill pushed his body into a sitting position and cracked the multiple bones in his back by stretching.

The once nacho chip figured demon was pushing fallen wisps of golden sun hair out of his face and glanced towards his very soon to be bride and heard the sound of whispers and mumbled curses.

Bill rolled his revealed eyes and shook his Queen awake so Mason could see the soon to be shit show of dealing with the person who is his twin.

Mason swatted Bill's hand away and tried to get some more rest but Bill shook him hard enough where he almost fell off the bed.

"What is it Bill?" Mason whined while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Listen." Bill took his hair out of the bun and fixed it and looked towards his bride who wore a face that looked like he was a mixture of annoyed and angry. Mason exhaled through his nose deeply while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mason joined Bill into the chill midnight air, shivering a bit as he was forced out of the nice warmth that Bill and the bed provided.

Bill snapped his fingers and put on his suit and his bride's slutty tailcoat like outfit that he wore when he was called a harlot by his oh so called sister.

Mason let his hair down and only ran his fingers through it, not having enough time to actually brush it, just wanting to get this over with.

Bill and Mason strolled in the halls listening for the foot steps that were lurking the halls earlier.

Bill as he listened realized where the footsteps were coming from and the Dorito pulled Mason into the room where he held Ford hostage which was directly in the next room from their bedroom.

Both were met with a sight of all the zodiac signs in the center of the room except Pacifica who stood off in the corner with Soos and Stanford, Pacifica and Ford were wearing pajamas but the rest were dressed normally.

"What in the seven shades of fuck do you think you're doing Mabel?" Mason sighed while massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He knew Mabel was the mastermind behind this and he frankly had enough,

"Dipper, I know you're mad but I have something to make up for it, I invited Owen to Gravity Falls, to see you of course!" She beamed not knowing she pushed Mason more into the grave she dug for him.

"You did what!?" He snarled raising his voice that made everyone, even Bill shrink back in fear of what violence was going to occur.

Ford looked petrified as he saw the fearless creature that was trillions years old and seen just about everything, shrink back with uncertainty in his eyes.

Pacifica, and Ford knew better than to jump of the bay wagon with everyone else trying to convince Mason that the oddpocolyspe wasn't the best idea. 

Soos may not have been the smartest man but he thought that if both of the Mr Pines' accepted it, he should too because hey love is love despite the fact it's with an ancient childish Dorito demon who wants to take over the world and is doing a good job at it now.

But Pacifica and Ford accepted the fact that they were Mason's decisions and they weren't exactly complaining about Gravity Falls being safe and weird free.

Mabel was the one who kept digging the grave deeper and deeper despite the grave being in horrible condition and the ground over her head was rocky and unstable that might collapse above her and smother her.

Pacifica actually came along with Ford and Soos to give wedding presents to the bride, the groom wasn't intrigued with anything that they could provide and they still didn't trust Bill after all. For very obvious reasons.

Mason was giggling while tears were escaping his eyes and glanced up at Mabel to reveal his bright harlequin green irises that had strokes of blue and brown within with slits for pupils along with obsidian scleras. 

Bill marveled in the fact of Mason releasing his demonic energy giving Bill a glimpse of what type of demon he was and frankly Bill was, but not at the same time shocked.

Mason was a mix of two different types of demon, a Nature and dark demon. 

Surprised at the fact that he was a turned hybrid demon but not surprised because Mason loved the woods and to be honest Mason had a dark heart, that never reared it's ugly head until Mabel chose Stan over him when the portal opened.

But Bill's marveling came to a stop as he taken back by his sugar pines words,

"You don't know what he did to me...the things he's said to me-" Mason choked up on his words as the tears were pouring freely, forcing the lump that clogged his throat down and continued his words, 

"If you did...you wouldn't care anyway because you know why? Because I was your puppet, you pulled my stings until I had enough, now that I'm free of the sparkling cage you held me in, all you want to do is put me back in my place. but I got something to say to you, you spoiled priss-" he paused and strolled over to Mabel who started to back up in fear of her demonic twin,

"I'm never going back to the life I once knew, this is where I belong. 

In the arms of a demon; the darkness I've always loved and craved, because the darkness hides me from god's eyes.

Now Mabel pines, I'm no longer Dipper Pines, your brother or your other half.. I'm Mason Cipher, the Queen of the weird and bizarre and I fucking love it." He smiled while the grin he had was filled with malice towards her while he pushed her onto the ground by her shoulders and Mabel's eyes welded up in tears and glanced towards Bill to see him dumbfounded as well.

He glanced up at everyone else in the room and with a fang filled growl he snarled,

"Leave and never fucking come back." And everyone except the three who were in the corner left including the tough red head who smashed an eye bat into the dirt with her foot.

"Llama, question mark and Sixer, what gives us the pleasure?" Bill massaged Mason's shoulders causing him to calm down and listen to what the remaining three had to say.

Soos stepped up first since no one else would and handed Mason a box with poorly wrapped paper around it and smiled causing Mason's eyes to soften back to their original state.

He took the box and unwrapped it from it's confinements and saw it was a coffee maker. Soos gave a dorky grin and Mason returned it causing Bill's shoulders to slump knowing that they meant good means.

Pacifica gave a purple box while Ford gave him two boxes. One had Stanley's name on it and the other had his real name written in neat penmanship.

Mason gave the coffee maker to Bill so he could hug the three people who weren't there to make him change his mind.

"We'll be there for you...despite the fact that you'll be marrying that-" Stanford gestured to Bill who was really not a trust worthy thing to them for now.

Mason nodded and glanced towards Bill who groaned confusing the three other zodiacs.

"Would you like to stay in the Fearamid until the wedding occurs?" Bill cringed at his own words but hey if he was able to accept Stanley being there, then he could swallow the other two besides question mark being there for his precious Pine tree.

The three nodded towards the Illuminacho turned human and Bill summoned a servant, the girl with long bangs to cover her eyes that Mason met before he was a demon.

"Take them to the room next to Stanley's" Bill rubbed his temples due to the fact his bride was too forgiving but hey he couldn't exactly talk since he tried to get on Stanley and Stanford's good sides.

As they strolled through the halls together unable to go back to sleep Bill relished in his thoughts and silently chuckled to himself,

His Queen was making him feel human and frankly, he enjoyed it except for the gut wrenching guilt that sent him chills down his spine. 

He looked down at his intertwined hand, seeing his bare wrist and his bride's un gloved wrist as well, he knew that Mason was the one, especially since Bill's wrist had a Pine tree symbol and Mason had his in return. They were meant to be, Bill just pushed the idea harder.

While they turned the corner as Mason talked about his life in California Bill thought of one thing

The thought that hopefully for their own good was most of the zodiac's would just accept their union otherwise he'll just start making sure they could never hurt Mason even if it means Mason cries afterwards.

He'll never let anyone hurt his Queen.


	19. ↠19↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason reminisces about the past featuring Panic! At the disco.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Bill looked towards his bride as he continued to ramble about how he almost made it on the cheerleading squad but didn't make it due to the fact of his nerdy reputation and he knew he had to open the wound that was already drenched in lemon juice,

"Was Owen that boy who dumped blood on you?" Mason froze in his spot and glanced up at his soon husband and he was baffled at Bill's statement,

"How..do you know that?" His voice got quieter with every word and his eyes started to weld up with translucent liquid and Bill knew he had to rip the bandaid off,

"A month ago, when you told me about what could collapse the barrier, I saw your memories, what made you in mental turmoil my sweet. Now answer my question Pine tree." Mason was confused on why Bill had gotten angry with his tone when he asked to get his question answered.

"No, that was my replacement, his name is Sterling White." Mason slumped against the wall and slid down.

"I didn't go further into your memories if that makes you feel any better, I only saw what your mind remembered and it just so happened to be that moment." When Mason looked up and the sight made Bill feel very uncomfortable and he knelt next to his Pine tree who just stared at the floor and he glanced back to Bill,

"I don't want to remember them, I know that I should forgi-"

"No you won't, because they don't deserve forgiveness, come on let's go to the ballroom, maybe a dance will help you my dear." Bill smiled as he led Mason into the ballroom of onyx bricks multicolored cracks with both their thrones that sat under the main window that streamed the natural ruby moonlight in the center.

Bill smiled as he played a soft beat and started to walk over to Mason but Mason beat him into the point and met him in the middle of the room and Mason smiled with melancholy laced within his tone, that felt like holy water on his skin to Bill.

Bill earnestly learned to love, which shocked him and Stanley along with Ford. Hell it even scared him a bit but he knew with his Pine tree his feeling could flourish and not be pushed away so easily.

But Mason stood back and circled around Bill while he started to sing with an angelic voice that anyone in Gravity Falls or even anyone would envy,

"♪ If you're a lover, you should know, the lonelier moments just get lonelier, the longer you're in love than if you were alone ♪." Mason twirled in a circle while he glanced at Bill through his peripheral vision while his tears sprung again continuing the sad sounding tune,

"♪ Memories turn into daydreams, become a taboo? ♪" he extended the notes as he strolled back up to Bill with a broken expression on his face Bill had the realization that Mason was singing about the male who had done this to him.

Besides the pain there were good memories that made Mason feel the guilt of being not good enough, the depression from being rejected in a disgusting manner; and the feeling of being trapped in an once happier relationship that created a world of overwhelming feelings of loneliness than he would have from simply being alone.

"♪ I don't want to be afraid, The deeper that I go. ♪" Mason sung in Bill's ear making Bill's urge to hold the broken male before him that started to twirl with such grace that a fallen leaf couldn't compare letting the tails of the bustier like top sway sweetly with his movements even more than before.

Because he now knew that Mason's scared of love because of the trust that was broken by this Owen character which Mason concluded the fact that going deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole of love can be scary because the more he invested, the more he had to lose.

"♪ It takes my breath away..Soft hearts electric souls, Heart to heart and eyes to eyes. Is this taboo? ♪" Mason blushed remembering the beautiful times when Owen was pretending to faithful and the night right before their two year anniversary, when Mason gave himself to the one who ruined his perception of love that Bill was trying to fix and glanced towards Bill when he said his final sentence wondering if remembering Owen in the what if's situations was forbidden because he was going to marry Bill in under 16 hours after all.

"♪ Baby we built this house, On memories. ♪" Mason rose his hands in the air gesturing to the Fearamid, knowing that their love flourished in the nightmare pyramid.

"♪ Take my picture now Shake it til you see it. ♪" Mason wanted to remember the previous relationship he had through the multiple pictures they shared together because without them he wouldn't be the the person he was because frankly memories make you who you are and shape your experiences. Mason was scarred deeply from love and that built his walls up to protect himself.

"♪ And when your fantasies, Become, your legacy, Promise me a place, In your house of memories. ♪" Mason smiled again with a deep symbolism of him moving out of this house of memories, finally moving on from his relationship with Owen and into a new place in a new "house" he and Bill have built together in the Fearamid.

"♪ I think of you from time to time  
More than I thought I would. ♪" Mason glanced down at the pulsing rainbow cracked floor while Bill stood still as he let Mason unleash in his own musical way wanting to kill this Owen boy even more for damaging his beauty, Mason still thought about the pain and heartache this boy brought up and how much Mason thinks about him frankly pissed off Bill even more.

"♪ You were just too kind  
And I was too young to know. ♪" Mason's cheeks were starting to get stained with tears at the fact he was so easily manipulated by Owen's sweet sugary false charms because he was too naïve, too young to understand that Owen only used him for one thing then replaced him with someone better.

"♪ That's all that really matters  
I was a fool. ♪" Mason made it known that what's done has been done and that he should have saw through Owen's soft gentle mask that he wore just to get Mason in bed with him.

Mason waved his hand and slowed down the music while he just stood back facing Bill and he just continued with his sad song,

"♪ Those thoughts of  
Past lovers...They'll always haunt me... ♪ " he shivered as if Owen was there with the two of them breathing on his neck, wanting to just run into Bill's arms and cry fully, but he knew that he needed to be strong, for himself.

"♪ I wish I, Could believe..You'd never wrong me. ♪" Mason wanted to believe in his dying heart that maybe that a sliver of their relationship was true and pure with the addition of wishing that he and him would just talked it out instead of resorting to humiliation and violence.

Mason still remembering the night like salt being rubbed into his laceration, especially after they humiliated him and mocked him. 

How they beat him into the ground with their belts while laughing at how pathetic and weak he was to have fallen for Owen and how Sterling said that no one would be able to love him because he was such a loser.

"♪ Then will you  
Remember Me in the same way  
As I remember yo-" The music was suddenly cut off and Mason turned towards his groom with a questioning look and was met with a pissed off crying demon who was slowly getting in the mood to raid a village and slaughter every single person within.

Mason's chocolate and royal blue glistening orbs widened with the fact that the supposedly heartless nacho was crying for him, trying to keep his turning garnet red hair back to it's original black and golden blonde state.

It made him feel fluttery inside at the fact Bill couldn't feign his emotions, for Mason could feel his aura and Bill suddenly wiped his tears away, forcing his hair back to It's original state and turned towards his bride,

"I'll be out for a while...I'm going to bring you your wedding gift." His eyes were still the same red and black he saw when Mason refused his deal.

Mason shivered at Bill's icy gaze that felt like he stood in Antarctica in winter, wearing only sweatpants and nothing else.

As Bill turned around to leave, Mason felt the imaginary legs of a spider crawl up his back from the bloodthirsty icy glare he didn't aim at Mason.

His eyes opened wider if that was even possible as Mason realized who the glare was for...it was for Owen, Bill knew Mason was singing about him and Bill wanted to put an end to it.

Not in the way Mason was picturing, let's just say Bill's wedding gift is going to be lot more gruesome and bloody than Mason imagined.


	20. ↠20↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a tratior

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Bill returned from his present finding to see his Pine tree fast asleep.

Bill was glad his Queen was going to bound to him in less than- Bill glanced at the grandfather clock in the far end of the bedroom and saw that it was on the brink of being 6 in the morning, the wedding was going to take place around 10 o'clock especially since his Pine tree wasn't exactly a morning person.

Bill ran his tan index finger down the brunette's soft delicate cheek before leaning gently towards his bride and kissing his forehead.

Bill had big plans today and had received note that the Lucitor's were attending with Thomas's new bride.

Bill planning on embarrassing his godson in front of Star butterfly, or at least that's who he thinks is coming to his wedding.

Bill remembered when the small pale lilac colored demon was born and being associated with the Lucitors meant that he was asked to protect the small child he once held in his arms due to the fact that he was more powerful than any other demon in the entire galaxy.

Maybe that's why he wanted a child, because of Tom and with Bill watching him grow up.

Tom was about 8 when Bill was forced into the stone statue, which according to Dave, devastated the small child. 

Now Bill had the chance to see Tom again especially since Dave had told him that Tom didn't really remember him anymore and that was what stung him that his godson didn't remember him.

Bill knew that Tom was vulnerable with his insecurities which made Bill all the more protective of him and he would reunite with his godson, especially after 9 years that Bill had missed out on.

Bill left the room but not without glancing over towards his Queen who turned over on his side, snuggling into the blankets with a soft smile on his face. 

Bill wanted everything to be perfect for him and his bride especially since very respectable people will be at his wedding.

Especially his mother. 

Bill knows that nothing will ever appease her but he'll try his best and make sure he has a heir soon.

Bill looked around the chapel that he had created and saw all the lovely arrangements that would make shooting star swoon in romance at.

Bill strolled down the isle like he was the bride to look at how the church pews we're decorated with emerald laced with midnight blue sashes with a white lace trim.

Bill loved the design because it would look so gorgeous with his brides dress that rosemary said he wasn't allowed to look at.

She had just told him that it was the same color of blue that they were using for the decorations. Bill couldn't wait for the day where he gets to shove his marriage to Mason Down Mabel and this 'Owen' boys throat, but little does he know that Stanford was in his room scheming.

Stanford stood, he knew that Pacifica, Stanley and Soos we're slowly coming to terms with Bill being supreme and having their friend as a bride.

Stanford figured that if he pretended to be on Bill's side with offering Mason a present it will make Bill put down his defenses,

Ford knew he had to stop the Equilateral triangle turned into a human. A wolf wearing sheep's clothing. A monster wearing a beautiful mask, waiting to devour its prey whole.

He knew that Mason was willing to join and marry him, but Ford knows that it could possibly due to a spell and if it was a love spell, it would've worn off by now. So sadly he knew that Dipper's feelings were real

Ford was going to crash the wedding in a way he never thought he would.

He loaded the gun and cocked it, a fat salty crystal tear ran down his aging face, he knew he had to do it, he just had to.

He had to kill Mason.

His own flesh and blood, The boy he practically watched growing up, the child he was so ready to train to be just like him, he had to slaughter him, rip him away from the world in front of the monster he loves, in front of his own brother to end this oddpocalypse. 

Ford thought Stanley's betrayal to the children and him were bad, what Ford was doing will have a worse impact. For Christ sakes he was going to kill his nieces child. 

He felt as if he had no choice and sobs starting to escape his chapped lips and crocodile tears kept streaming down his face.

He knew it wasn't right, but Dipper wasn't human, he wasn't him, he was Mason.

Ford wanted so badly to pray that it was just Bill but no, it was all his great nephew. Mason had fallen in love with Bill, Bill loved him in return.

Ford had to commit the crime before Mason becomes pregnant with Bill's child. 

Or...

When the wedding takes place, Ford knows that Bill was micromanaging the event making sure everything looked perfect for their wedding.

Mason was alone.

Completely unsupervised, alone, without Bill.

Ford knew that at this moment at 7:40 it was his moment to strike.

With his heavy heart going down to his stomach he treaded down the dark silent hall, his tongue gathered in his throat as his mouth dried. 

Ford felt sick and his stomach felt like it was spiraling itself into knots as he walked with slumped steps as he drew closer to the room which his nephew was located in.

Tears slipped out once more as he had reached the door that Bill had designed, the pale green reminded him of his sickness towards the deed he was about to do.

With a shaky sigh he opened the door, gun in his clammy six fingered hand, there was no other way, with Mason's death Bill would be heartbroken to the point where he'd be vulnerable enough to kill, quite easily.

His shoes scuffed the smooth polished floor as he strolled to the soft navy bed that held his nephew.

Mason was a beautiful thing with his mangled from sleep hair that was straightened, it framed him like he was a princess waiting for his Prince Charming to come kiss him awake. Mason's face, delicate and pale.

He looked at peace, Ford hoped even after the shot he'd still be in that state of contentment, Ford wanted to shoot the new turned demon in a spot of which he wouldn't wake or live afterwards.

With a shaking breath he raised the barrel of the gun, to Mason's forehead right where his birthmark is.

Ford took it away just as quick, he clutched the gun even closer to him like he had fouled the prince of demons in his most purest moment.

Ford knew he shouldn't hesitate, but this was Dipper. He knew that Dipper was still himself within the beautiful demonic shell.

Ford huffed out a breathless sigh, his eyes becoming rimmed with crimson red, having his veins showing due to his excessive crying.

Ford just pointed the gun right at his jugular and in a matter of seconds, ford had pulled the trigger causing a loud BANG! To resonate throughout the halls causing all the guests to awake and Bill rushing up to the room wondering what caused the sound.

Ford watched as Mason choked on his gooey dark crimson black blood, his mismatched eyes wide and watering due to the betrayal by his own great uncle, the man he looked up to as a child

Ford fell on his knees as Mason clawed at his throat, trying to stop the blood.

"H-gah- cou-*swallow* you." Mason's voice came out as he tried to swallow down his own blood. Mason's aura started to die which made Bill try to rush even faster, due to his adrenaline rush of Mason being in possible life threatening danger he didn't realize he could teleport.

But Stan was the first to reach the bedroom and his eyes watered as Mason laid, choking on his own blood with his brother, gun in hand crying over the dying demon.

He looked at Stanford as the tears fell down his face,

"What the fuck have you done?"


	21. ↠20.5↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill figures out what happened.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

"What the fuck have you done?" 

Stan's bright brown eyes turned dull towards his brother and the main demon himself had entered the room.

Bills eyes saw the gushing blood of his bride all over the dark bedsheets, turning them darker in pigment.

"Pinetree? Oh my Beelzebub." Bill pushed Ford out of the way and saw how Mason was still alive but he was draining fast, Ford had used salt filled bullets, it was only a matter of time before he bled out.

The filled bullet was the only reason why Mason wasn't able to heal himself properly or bleed out.

He was still bleeding profusely but the burning of the outer holy silver layer of the bullet kept, in a way cauterizing the wound. It wasn't exactly helping but it bought Bill more time.

Bill grew his small rounded nails into talons and proceeded to dig the nails into open scattered flesh, bill felt the smooth muscle that laid beneath the milky pale flesh and trying to seek out the bullet and how deep it had went into his fragile neck causing Mason's dark pigmented blood to get on Bill's hand and pigmenting the bottom half of his face with his bride's blood.

Bill felt that his nails surrounded the metal object that was lodged into Mason's throat and he ripped it out tearing even more muscle and having blood splatter everywhere from his hair line to his chin. 

Bill saw how Mason closed his eyes but his aura was building itself slowly. Mason should be alright within the next hour especially since his healing abilities passed Bill's in advancement.

Bill's hands rested on each side of Mason's head, his hands dig themselves into Mason's dark brown locks that splashed against the bed like waves of coffee being spilt on a kitchen counter.

Stan moved away and Bill's breathing became heavier and blood was dripping onto Mason's already bloodied face.

"What....Happened." Onyx fingers clenched Mason's hair feeling the smooth texture within his fists as he kept his gaze on Mason's sleeping face.

"Bill-" Stanford tried to talk to Bill while Stanley couldn't look his brother in the eye and hoped that Mason wasn't dead.

"ShUt ThE fUcK uP StAnFoRd!" Bill's voice rattled the room, Stanley covered his ears from how shrieking and rage filled voice crowded the room. Bill's voice was cracking and hissing like a old rickety television with Static that painted the screen.

"Bill listen to me!-"

"Maybe he doesn't want to listen Ford!" Stan choked through tears.

"Why Stan? Why are you defending this monster? A monster that kidnapped Dipper?!" The older twin screamed at the younger and Stan shook his head.

"Mason's not Dipper anymore Ford. You have to stop treating Mason as if he was the victim. Mason's a fully grown adult, he can make his own decisions. 

After all HE chose to go with Bill the second time. HE turned his back on Mabel. Bill had no influence, none whatsoever, you know this, you've proved it Ford, I know that you want to end Bill's reign but you've taken it too far.

Way too far, if you wanted to send Bill back to where he belonged, then you should've done, it there were other ways to do it." Ford tried to reach for his brother but a onyx stained hand gripped him by the throat and suddenly was looking into a bloody gaze that of which belonged to Bill.

"Such a shame your little plot went to waste Stanford. For such an intelligent mind, you're pretty stupid. Now I guess your life's show has come to a close. The final curtain being drawn, drawn by me." With that Bill twisted his hand rapidly to the left twisting Ford's neck with a loud sickening crack, it sounded like a beetle being crushed.

Stan was on the other side of the room trying not to throw up His dinner on the smooth floors.

He turned to Stan with soft gold eyes, 

"I'm sorry-" 

"Don't be.." Stan let a solitary tear fall down his face. Bill was curious on why Stan acted like this. But Stan soon answered his inner monologue,

"He did it to himself, he knew the cost of his research, he knew the entire time, yet he did it anyways. I'll always love him, no matter what. I always did especially when we were little, but he was just so willing...so willing to just leave me behind. After dad kicked me out of the house I looked at him. He saw me but he gave me a look and shut the curtain." More tears fell down Stan's face as Bill dropped Ford on the ground like a rag doll.

"I know Stanley. I've been in his mind before. I've seen his memories, felt his feelings and heard his thoughts." Bill strolled over to the end of the bed and lifted Stanley's chin.

"He loved you Stanley but grudges and Bad blood got in the way. He still blamed you for ruining his future, blame you for what Shooting Star had done by letting him through the portal, it was her choice. Not to mention he tried to force his propaganda towards Mason." Stan looked down and nodded his head as he knew the damage that their father had scarred Ford with.

Knowing that all he had going for him was his intelligence, not his personality or who he was as a person. Their parents never cared, all they cared about was success for both of their sons.

Stan remembered how his father basically punched him in the face and told him to let Ford man up and to stop babying his twin. 

Stan tried to help ford in anyway he could especially since the portal. Stan didn't mean to push him in, it was purely a accident but Ford still blamed him for basically telling Ford not to leave him behind like he was a pile of garbage.

"Here." Bill went back and picked Ford's lifeless corpse of the ground and handed him off to Stanley. He knew that Stanley probably wanted a moment with Ford's lifeless shell of a body for a minute.

Stan nodded and whispered as if he spoke any louder he'd break down into tears-

"I'll tell the others..." Bill nodded his head solemnly and turned towards the closet that held his wedding attire.

Hearing Stanley's footsteps slowly march out of the room Bill huffed out a sigh.

Mason had really opened his eyes, made him have a metaphorical heart and feelings. He had something he always craved ever since the second dimension with flat minds and dreams; Empathy and he was sympathetic.

Mason brought all of it out and today was the day they get bonded together as one.

With a clap of his hands, Iris and Virus stepped into the room and Bill looked at the two conjoined twins and said with a authoritarian tone,

"Clean the bedsheets and I want them changed into the special red ones I've requested and not to mention bring the pink champagne, a night robe... Also don't forget to spread the white rose petals on the bed." Bill's amber orbs took a side glance to Mason's healing form.

"Yes sir." They both replied and Aiko had strolled into the room and Bill walked over to Mason's body and handed him off to Aiko,

"I want you, Rosemary and Aria to get him ready and cleaned up, I expect to see him at the alter at exactly 9:30, no sooner nor later. Got it?" The small asian girl nodded her head of pink locks and held her Queen's body within her resilient arms.

With a final bow Aiko, strolled out of the room with Mason in her arms. Bill sighed and took his suit off the rack it was on and prepared for the event that will be taking place in about a hour.

Bill definitely needed a shot of bourbon after the events that just took place.


	22. ↠21↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding part 1.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Mason's royal blue and chocolate brown orbs fluttered open due to multiple voices mumbling amongst themselves.

His sights set on Aria, Aiko and Rosemary and the chubby darker skinned girl jumped.

"Good morning your highness! We made you a light breakfast since you'll be eating a lot at the ceremony but first we have to get you ready."

Mason's jumbled mind barely put together his words and all of a sudden his night gown was being pulled off him, exposing his underwear to the three servants.

"So..." he tried to speak but was lifted up and brought into the bathroom by Aria and she instantly started to turn the handles that were the same color as the gold glittering faucet causing hot warmish water to pour out of the bathtubs faucet.

Mason saw how Aria picked up a metal old tea pot that was a soft rust color decorated with little brown flowers on its spout and handle and poured soft pink liquid into the water.

The water started to get a large layer of foam bubbles and Mason wanted to know what time it was.

But if he asked he'd probably be shushed like a loud child at a grocery store.

Mason's focus was on Aiko as she spread lovely rose petals on the spots of water that weren't covered in water and the two women set up the bubble bath while the third one was preparing her Queen's wedding gown that Bill had specifically put together.

Rosemary thought about what Mason's dress looked like and she thinks that Mason's makeup should be dark like the dress and his veil.

But first they have to get him bathed. Mason squeaked as Aria stripped him once more than forced him into the close to hot water. 

Mason sat waiting for the girls to just get this over with and try not to fight them since they would just ignore him and force him to do things regardless of how much he tried to physically protest.

Aiko took a bucket of water and tilted it to drench Mason in warm soapy water and kept pouring the bucket over Mason's head until the bucket was completely empty.

Soon enough Aria was scrubbing at his scalp, raking her fingers through his wet wavy chocolate frosting pigmented locks making sure that his hair was smooth to the touch and clean. 

Aiko shortly after Aria started scrubbing Mason's locks put a washcloth in the water and drizzled lavender body wash on it, the pattern of the soap was very similar to mustard on a hotdog.

Aiko re-soaked the wash cloth and grabbed Mason's arm bringing it closer to her while Aria was getting the conditioner. 

Mason all the while just competing what just happened within the span of him waking up to now especially since that was a good solid 3 minutes ago with soapy hair in front of his face.

Aiko rubbed the washcloth against the smooth pale skin of Mason's delicate arm and went further up.

Aria had soon come back in with a towel and a straightener ready for when Mason was completely bathed.

Rosemary on the other hand was deciding on what accessories would go with which.

A pearl necklace, black slim oval earrings that dangled like a delicate leaf on a branch, black half gloves and pitch black strapless heels.

The wedding outfit was coming along nicely but Rosemary wanted a little something extra for the aftermath of Bill's present as Rosemary recalled.

Bill didn't really explain but Bill wanted him in just a bathrobe just in case. What that case was Rosemary couldn't tell you, but she picked out a onyx silk bathrobe with a navy blue pine tree stitched into the upper left side of the chest.

Back to Mason, with Aria and Aiko still scrubbing him but they had made him stand so they could wash his legs after they had cleaned his personal regions. That experience was very uncomfortable and unpleasant. 

Mason knew they were basically supposed to do everything for him doesn't mean that they could shower him as well.

Then shortly after they wrapped him in a towel and dragged him off back into his and Bill's bedroom with a excited Rosemary.

"Hurry up Rose, we're running out of time it's 9:00" Aria rushed to the next room to get his veil and Rosemary immediately grabbed a lacy translucent black bra with 3 royal blue flowers on each breast as decoration and slipped the Queen's arms through the straps, then clipped it shut. 

After that Rosemary had rushed to clutch a corset that only wrapped around his middle that matched in description to the bra. 

Mason would describe the corset as constricting, but very delicate and liberating. It was almost like it made him thinner, bringing out his curves and made him more delicate and desirable in his mind.

It was a little degrading to Mason how they just did everything for him but he also knew it was their job to do so as well.

He must have been pulling a face because Rosemary handed Mason the matching thong and Mason nodded his head to show that he was grateful that he could put underwear on by himself.

He slipped it on and was sat by Rosemary as the flower demon got out makeup brushes and soon got to work.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Dave" Bill greeted with a handshake as the king of the underworld shook back.

"Hi uncle Bill." Tom pushed his hair back from the slicked look he had showing off his dangling cross earrings.

"Awww you remember me." Bill pinched Tom's cheek with a groan from the prince of the underworld.

"Whos this?" Bill pointed subtlety at the princes future wife because Bill had been wrong, this girl clearly isn't Star butterfly.

Her dark hair and light mocha skin and shining glittery light brown eyes.

"This is Mar-" Tom started but was interrupted quickly by the stranger,

"Ria...my name is Maria Diaz." The hispanic girl grinned at the king of the nightmare realm while said king was thinking of how much this girl reminded him of his precious sapling.

Speaking of, it's almost 9:30 Bill looks at his Armani golden watch to see it's 9:20. Those maids and his pine tree are cutting it close.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

All the maids were shuffling Mason into his large dress that was royal blue and navy in color, his hair up with a two tier veil that was the same color as his dress and was on his head due to a headdress

Aria put the veil over his eyes and started to lead him in his black strapless heels to the outside of the makeshift room.

"Gruncle Stan." Mason's Heterochromic orbs met with Stan's hazel eyes and he smiled and held out his arm. Mason gripped his arm and Stan smiled as a tear trickled down his face.

Rosemary handed him a bouquet of royal blue lilies and sunflowers, then she ran into the makeshift room to tell Bill that the bride is ready.

But Mason wondered, was he? Of course he was this was the day he had been waiting for and with a sigh he and Stan waited until the classic age old song of 'Here comes the bride' starts playing.


	23. ↠22↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding part 2

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

Mason took a deep breath and he gripped the blue lilies and gold sunflowers, his heart racing and Stan rubbed his shoulder with a smile on his face.

Mason knew he was ready, and he wouldn't regret his decision. He knew that Bill loved him and Mason had no doubt in his mind that this was going to be a day he'll remember for the rest of his life.

The infamous tune of here comes the bride started to play and Mason took a shaky breath, he was so nervous just like that time he met Ford, Mason felt as if he was going to bring his dinner back up out of nerves. But then Mason realized, he realized that Ford wasn't present and before he could ask the doors opened and Stan had started walking him to his future husband. 

Mason's legs grew more weak as he saw how all 50 pews were filled with demons and other creatures. His heart started to pound even harder, he was smiling through it because he declared that this is the best day of his life.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Now if we go now we'll be able to make it before they say the speak now or forever hold your peace and ruin this, end this for once and for all!" Mabel smiled at Gideon and Gideon still felt a bit iffy about doing this especially since he's dealt with Bill before, Cipher was a wild card in this game and very unpredictable but Mason was starting to take Ciphers place within this play. 

While Cipher was warming up, Mason was becoming colder, Gideon thought it's almost like their roles were being swapped. Frankly it scared him especially since Mason is more hostile especially with the way he exploded on Mabel.

To be frank with this whole situation, Gideon wanted to cut the puppet strings that kept him tied to the show and run without looking back ever.

"Yeah we better hurry." Wendy folded her arms and spat her mint gum onto the ground with every other person in town pushing the zodiacs on to end the suffering of the entire world.

So with a nod of Mabel's head they set off.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Now the groom will read his vows." The man dressed in onyx robes claimed in a cheerful voice despite his dark attire and Mason's vision started to get blurry due to the collecting tears at his waterline.

He glanced around and saw how the first pew was lined with people who looked similar to Bill but a lot different especially the woman dressed in a skintight creme dress that only reached her knees and her eyes were just like Bill's except pure white for the color of her iris.

He glanced at the other pew that sat Stan, Pacifica and Soos, all dressed for the occasion and tearing up, but Mason could see the melancholy lingering as they wiped tears away.

"Now it's the brides turn." Mason snapped back into reality and cleared his throat, looking Bill in his one singular golden eye,

"It is clear to me now, after thinking it over that everything in my life ever since Weirdmageddon has led me to you - I think back on all my choices and consider even the bad ones blessed, because if I had done even one thing differently, I might never have freed you from the stone and become your wife." Bill lifted his hand to wipe the tears that had made their way from his eyes to his porcelain cheeks. 

The demonic pastor nodded his head and continued.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

As Mabel and the zodiacs were close they saw a girl already there. Mabel was curious and told everyone to stay back and that she'll talk to her.

"Uh hi?" Mabel in her pink dress strolled closer to the girl. Why Mabel is wearing a pink dress you might ask? But she's dressed because that way Cipher's guards will think she's a late guest and let her in.

The blonde girl turned her head and Mabel saw two baby pink hearts, one on each of her peach pink cheeks.

"Uh hi" the girl responded back and Mabel response was,

"I'm guessing you're late too" Mabel made it seem like she was supposed to be there but in actuality she wasn't.

"No. I'm telling my friend how I feel about him... I can't hide my feelings for Marco anymore and when I saw them Tom and Marco, I just! aARG! I wanted to kill them both, I was mad and still am...I know Tom's not a bad guy but Marco needs to be with me." The stranger went on and Mabel felt sympathy for the poor girl dressed in a strapless pale blue dress that reached her knees with white gloves that reached her elbow in length.

"What's your name?" Mabel asked which was met with a quick response,

"I'm Star, Star butterfly." Star shook Mabel's hand and Mabel smiled,

"Wanna crash a wedding in style?" Star giggled but held Mabel's hand as she called out the rest of the zodiacs. And they started to make their way in.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Now if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold their peace.." the pastor waited and Bill and Mason knew that they had to wait a full 3 seconds until the priest can tell them that they can kiss.

Three seconds ticked by slowly but they came and then the blue skinned man had smiled with jagged broken teeth and announced,

"You may kiss the bride." Bill brought Mason close to him, laid his right hand on Mason's lower back and using his other to lift the two tier veil but before he could lift his saplings lips to his the door suddenly broke open.

Mason grew furious at Mabel storming into HIS wedding then without realizing that it was already too late she yelled,

"I OBJECT!" Mabel stormed up the pews leaving the rest of the zodiacs at the door that was broken into.

"You're too late Shooting Star. You're no longer the puppet master." Bill smirked and brought Mason's delicate rose bud lips painted in crimson to his.

The crowd ignored the little spectacle and started clapping for their new ruler. Mabel eyes were glaring into Bill's as he gripped her brother's waist.

Once the newly weds departed from each other Bill snapped his fingers and a guard had come up and wrapped his arms around her making her escape impossible.

"Send this wench to the dungeon." The guard nodded his head and started to drag her off.

"This isn't over Cipher!" Mabel screeched and Bill just waved and responded,

"I think you mean Cipher's, since I'm not the only Cipher anymore, bye Shooting Star." Bill took Mason into his arms again and started to kiss him again, looking at Mabel the entire time feeling satisfied by the darkness and salt that lingered in her glare.

Once he departed his lips from Mason's he screamed to the crowd, 

"Let's take this party to The party Room." Bill had a insane grin on his face and Mason scoffed,

"Wow that's a original name." Bill lips set in a straight line (unlike his sexuality) and rose a eyebrow.

Mason smiled and led Bill to the dark club like room with all the other guests.

His day turning brighter. He was married now and that made him realize, when did Bill want children? Maybe soon maybe later but as they walked in the long elegant hallways, Mason hoped that it's sooner than later.


	24. ↠23↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding reception.

▹(nαrrαtσr pσv)◃

the Bride and groom slowly made their way to the infamous party room that Bill had killed time baby in.

But as they were walking in the silent halls Mason asked,

"So uh- this is gonna be super awkward but when did you want to have your side of the deal completed?" Mason's face flushed at the fact that Bill probably wanted to consummate their union soon, Bill put his lips to his brides flushed cheek and responded,

"Why? can't wait Pine tree?" Bill wiggled his eyebrows which caused Mason to roll his two different colored orbs at Bill's comeback.

"No, I'm just curious." Mason's face flushed a deeper red than it already was from Bill's boldness.

"Soon after I give you your wedding present which we'll be having a great time especially since I think you'll have some fun as well." Bill smirked with his eyes flashing red for a split second and that made Mason all the more curious of what said surprise is

But first they had to go to the party and Mason decided to let go of Bill,

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Bill rose a eyebrow at Mason's darkening mood and Mason simply looked up at his husband and said,

"I have some unfinished business, I'll be right back." Mason blinked up giving Bill his best version of puppy dog eyes and said demon in question sighed,

"Okay pine tree make it quick, lots of demons want to see you. Oh don't forget the after party gown I got you." Bill winked while puckering his lips jokingly. Mason had smiled only a fraction barely showing his fangs at all then nodded and went off, his mind twisting and turning like rubrics cube meanwhile his smirk taking a eerie sinister grin that could rival a psychopath. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Twists and turns became more frequent like a labyrinth for a extended amount due to lack of exploring the new fearamid for the new demon. But luckily to the new queen's relief the same guard who have captured the rest of the zodiacs from outside in their hiding hole like a exterminator with filthy rats putting them in cages was standing in from of a very old rusted door. The door had multiple scratch marks on the same side as the door handle, like something or someone tried to claw their way out from the bleak terrible room. If you looked close enough you could see crusted blood around the weak claw stains.

Mason strolled up to the guard his fingers going numb from the excitement that made him feel absolutely disgusting within his heart where the old version of himself laid dormant and stated with a authoritative voice as to frighten the man,

"I want to deal with the scum that currently haunt my dungeon." Mason's voice was monotone, so unfeeling and apathetic that it frankly frightened him. He could feel that little 12 year old version of himself gripping his hand hoping to drag him away from the haunting scene he's about to commit but it was too late, 

Mason knew in his heart that Mabel must be punished for her treason.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~~••~•~•~•~•

Bleary brown orbs opened and became full of fright when they glanced around to see iron bars in a dark room that was illuminated by one singular light bulb in the center of the dreary room, with hair that felt like you were breathing in smoke and ash, where you could feel the suffering from those who sat in the large golden cage with old blood splatters on the floor before her.

Mabel was scared. No scratch that, she was horrified and disgusted by the room she was kept in.

Teeth, more specifically canines were scattered around the floor outside the cage, large clumps of dried blood and nerves still attached the pale silver concrete floor was practically painted with blood. There was also a table in the center of this room, an operating table, with multiple devices that looked rusted and old, devices that if you cut yourself on one you would instantly contract Tetanus or something even worse. But one item stood out from the rest of the grotesque decorations, an old hacksaw that was laid specifically in front of her cage. 

Now the once happy go lucky girl figured on how Bill was going to torture her. Maybe rip of a limb and let her die of the infection? No Bill's not that merciful.

The creaking of a very heavy door caused the brunette girl's heart to drop into her intestines. Heels clicked down the steps, heavy but smooth like the owner was trying to contain their rage but let some of it slip.

Mabel's vision had started to become blurry, whether or not this came from fear or sadness she couldn't tell you in that exact moment.

Mabel's vision soon cleared after she let the tears escape her eyes, the water making her face cold due to the temperature of the room and was met to the sight of her brother garbed like a mistress.

His heels made a harsh sound against the concrete as his onyx lips were twisted in a wicked smirk that screamed that Mabel was fucked.

"Dipper?! What's going on? Why are-" Mason raised his hand to stop her from spewing more questions and answered her,

"I'm not Fucking dipper you dumb bitch." He strolled around her cage almost predatory like a shark swimming beneath and around a sitting duck.

"It's Mason, how many times must I FUCKING TELL YOU!" He screamed at the end of his sentence kicking the terrified girls cage so hard she and the glittering bars that contained the shooting star knocked over.

"This isn't you." She whimpered while shaking as if she were a leaf in the freezing wind, tears now consistently coming and going.

"What did you say? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you while you were whining like a little girl." Mason giggled with sadistic glee as Mabel backed herself into the farthest corner from her brother like a scared little puppy being cornered by the mean big dogs.

It was absolutely delicious and Mason could almost taste the fear radiating from the 19 year old.

Her tears were everything to him, Mason was going to make her feel the same way he did. 

Through Blood and tears.

"Mabel riddle me something." Mabel was starting to hyperventilate, her chest huffing very quickly due to her silent sobs and the feeling of her chest being squeezed was suffocating.

"Tell me, are you just a slut for the attention? Because if so, I don't blame you, I mean, I love Bill's attention. it feels so good, it's almost like a drug that I can't ever quit." Mason strolled up to the operating table and picked out a few tools, a scalpel, scissors, and a sledgehammer.

"Dip- Mason... Why? I mean you were-" tears paused to let her shutter out her sentence through blurry eyes and her rapid breathing only to be interrupted.

"Nice? Sweet? Well let me give you some news sweetheart, I'm not the little boy you knew. Not any fucking more and don't worry you're not the only one I'm going to give this speech to and you won't be the only brain dead moron to answer me." 

Mabel shook violently as Mason turned around with his sclera a deep pitch raven color with bright harlequin green with bright overbearing hazelnut brown clashing on opposing eyes.

"Now! Let's see what's that one thing that Bill told me....Ah, I remember it now" Mason strolled up to Mabel, his needle like heels clacking while she scrambled to get away from him.

Mason was still smiling a sinister smile as he ripped open the cage door and gripped the girl from the front of her neck and lifted her front the cage; her body dangling off the ground as Mason brought her nose to his, Mabel squinted her eyes to escape the piercing eye-blistering gaze.

"You're my puppet now."


	25. ↠24↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gets punished for her crimes against the Queen.

TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR BLOOD AND GORE! (Plus accusations)  
(shittly written of course I'm sorry for this shitfest).

After the words escaped her brothers lips she started to claw his hand that held her by her fragile throat, only for her brother to laugh wickedly, 

"Now now, struggling will get you no where with me, especially after all the sins you've committed against your queen." Mabel sat there with Mason's grasp slowly getting tighter not helping with her already struggling lungs. 

Has her brother gone insane? What sins is he referring to? Well besides the Owen thing...

"Oh well dear sister it seems that by you pathetic attempt to grasp what's simple knowledge, that you must've forgotten about all the shitty things you've done over our precious high school years." Mason's voice taken an eerie chill that made the temperature of the room dramatically drop to the point where Mabel could see her own breath leaving her lungs in a huff of smoke.

Mason positioned Mabel's slim body onto the metal operating table that felt like pure ice when her delicate back hit it when he slammed her into it. 

Mabel knew this was her last chance to escape so she wiggled with Mason's grip on her neck and started to swing her legs in a kicking fashion.

She fought and scrambled until a sickening crack was heard and suddenly she didn't have her brothers slim hand on her trachea, but instead on his own nose that was covered in deep gooey crimson blood.

Mabel was frozen by complete and utter sheer that she had broken his nose and what he was going to to with her.

Almost like a deer caught in blinding head lights.

But then there was a noise that started as whimpering but as it grew louder it turned into a disgusting terrifying laugh that was gargled due to the massive amount of blood that ran into Mason's mouth from his gushing broken nose.

Mason stopped to spit the blood onto the harsh concrete making a macabre splatter art and his eyes were a blank pure white with green and brown speckles. Almost like large misplaced freckles.

"Oh you're gonna get it now." Mason his voice growled with such malice and hatred at the fact that she was able to hurt him again. Never again not anymore.

Soon he rushed at Mabel, causing her to come back to the horrifying realization that she fucked up big time, bigger than she ever had before.

He wrestled her as she resumed swinging as she had done beforehand to get her hands and her limbs useless. He wanted her to physically understand how useless she made him feel. She needed to be punished and Mason smirking at all the things he planned on doing.

He climbed up onto the metal table and straddled her waist, and gripped bother her arms that started to punch and scratch her way out in a strategy that was different than her previous frantic movements. 

Her wrists were held by his as Mason smiled at her. Not a sweet I love you smile, but if you didn't know the boy Mason was before you would be convinced that was what his smile symbolized. No, this one had a darker macabre meaning. It's the I'm going to destroy your life and I'll be satisfied smile.

Mabel remembers it well when Dipper was a sophomore in college. Their college was much like high school, a popularity contest. There was a girl, she was one of Owen's playthings after he dumped Sterling for her. Mabel remembers her name quite well, it was Ashley. 

In Mabel's eyes Ashley was absolutely gorgeous, slim figure, oversized assets to draw any male or female in, silky smooth deep dirty blonde hair that shone like the sun.

But she also remembers how she shoved her brother into the lockers, dumped her starbucks on him and just made his life a overall hell by bullying him off of Instagram and making most of their campus join in.

Including her.

Mabel remembers how she followed her brother one night from the dorm she shared with Owen's sister when he went out. He went to Ashley's dorm that night, Mabel found it odd that he had a purse with him that night but what he did justified the purse.

He had that same smile on his face as he gently turned on the electrical razor and dragged it across her skull, shaving her eyebrows and all her head hair off. Then he took out a flesh colored dildo, Mabel was grossed out by how realistic it looked. But he took the dildo and put it between her lips and snatched her phone from besides the counter along with a marker.

Dipper drew a mustache below her nose and a penis on her forehead with the words 'i'm a liar' and suddenly a flash lit up the room like a firework on the Fourth of July.

All while doing that same exact smile on his face.

While Mabel thought about that memory Mason was glad he was able to get leather straps as he forced Mabel's small wrists into the leather so she couldn't get away.

He got off her delicate waist which brought her out of memory lane and Mason stood next to her watching as she tried to battle against the leather chains and now he could finally start with his perfect idea on how to humiliate her just as she had done to him.

"You know Mabel I always wondered why you always had the spotlight. For the longest time I thought it was because of your personality and your kindness but I was completely wrong." Mason slowly unbuttoned her dress which had a button system on the front of it.

"It turns out that you were just a snake in the grass, waiting for your next mouse to skip along your path well guess what sweetheart-" Mason spat out the sweetheart bit like it sickened him to his core to call her that.

"I'm the owl who devours you." Mason looked towards her calf and gripped it tight lifting it, the straps of her leather confinements were more forgiving towards the fact that it let more movement and room to wiggle her legs around.

The side of her calf met her brother's lips and she grew anxious, who could blame her, she was only in her bra and panties and her brother looked at her with a sharp smile.

Mason opened his mouth letting his upper fangs poke her calf where his lips once were and his lower set on the fatty back of her right calf.

Soon Mabel heard something, it was a soft grumble but then she felt something more concerning that a gargle.

It was a sharp piercing pain, where sharp met soft pudgy resistance but it kept going the sharp getting stronger and slipping through the weak resistance of her skin and into the tough muscle of her calf, her eyes stinging from the harsh tears that came from the shear absolute pain that felt like something was ripping her apart.

Over her muffled cried due to her biting her lip she heard drips, soft delicate drips that were as plentiful as weeds slammed against the table like it was a glorified bib.

The drips were followed by very soft smacking noises and the harsh feeling of nails around her ankle intensify as she was completely helpless and vulnerable to her brother.

Mabel finally feels her leg drop harshly on the table creating a loud bang that could be heard from china.

A swallowing soon followed than the pain was now a very harsh deep throbbing, Mabel lifted her head causing her unshed tears to escape for freedom down her pale cheeks, to see her brothers face covered in blood, her blood. His eyes a pure pitch black that stretched out like veins to the ends of his eye sockets. 

Mabel didn't need to be smart to assume what happened.

"Y-you're a-a-a-" she suddenly felt those same harsh nails grip her chin and she was face to face with her demonic brother who had her blood dripping from his chin, his eyes wide and crazed.

"A what? C-c-c'mon Maybeee, you g-g-gotta speak up" he mocked her tone with a childish accent, looking her in the eyes as he licked the blood off his chin with his freakishly long tongue which he had obtained by his transformation.

He soon had enough of her not responding back after three seconds of just holding her chin and scratched her across the face making large bloody marks that streaked from one side to the middle of her delicate face.

"I'm not done with you yet." Mason strolled over to the table and picked up a scalpel, sharp and pristine unlike the other ones that had rust.

Leather covered fingertips tangeld themselves into the girls hair and tightened to where Mason's fist connected to her scalp while attempting to squeeze the base of her hair.

"We're only getting started, bitch."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•

"Has anyone seen Mason?" Bill groaned out to anyone who paid him mind and the only one who responded was his god son's bride,

"I'm sure he'll be back soon! After all who would want to miss this?" Bill hummed, the mortal girl was right, after all this was his and Mason's wedding afterall, not to mention they haven't cut the cake yet.

"Maybe you're right Mia-"

"It's Maria." The three eyed prince wrapped his suit cladded arm around the Latina's exposed caramel shoulders.

"Awww dwid I hwit a nwerve?" Bill cooed in a baby voice towards Tom which had his crimson eyes flash a holy blaring white color. Maria patted his shoulder and made him sit from his sudden rise and gently he took a deep breath and looked towards Bill.

"Look she's going to be MY wife so can you please show her some decency and respect?" Tom managed without bursting into flames. Bill looked astonished,

"Wow, I've never seen you act so mature before. I'm proud, glad to know that you're going to be in the right hands." Bill took a sip from his champagne flute as Tom's eyes became a tad bit watery but Maria kissed his cheek gently and both smiled from the sweet action.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"AHHHH!" A croaking voice called out as the fifth slash ran across her back from the whip that Mason currently held in his clutches.

"What's wrong Mabel? Can't repent for all the shit you've done to me?"

"W-what...th—e fuck do I need to r-repent for?" Mabel clutched the straps that held her to the prison bars, her arms spread apart while her heaving chest was crushed into the harsh metal, her chopped hair barely covering her watery orbs.

"You honestly don't remember? How YOU went after Owen purposely and offered him Sterling in your match making bullshit-KNOWING THAT I WAS WITH HIM YOU BITCH!" The crack of the whip as it rose made Mabel's hazel eyes to harshly push out tears.

Another wound was inflicted just as quickly as Mason raised the whip, but it went deep and jagged unlike the previous ones which were strips.

"YOU were the one who poured the blood, YOU took the picture and posted it in the Locker room, YOU, YOU,YOU! All my fucking problems relate back yo you. You know why? 

Because you're a manipulative bitch that's why. I know you fucked him, you lured him to your bed after I brought him to mine." Mason snarling turned eerily quiet as he continued on with making his sister repent for her crimes, after all he was the queen now.

"I didn't-" her face from its previous position was gripped and turned towards Mason's delicate face.

"Bullshit, I Saw You. I hid behind a tree when you all thought I had ran off and you fucking HIGH FIVED THEM!" Mason's claws slashed Mabel's skin covering it in blood red streaks. The demonic male took a harsh breath and willed his eyes to stop stinging from the pain of betrayal.

"I woke up earlier than the both of you, I saw yow two snuggling in your bed, I'm so glad that Chuck left you, you don't deserve happiness. You only deserve this pain and suffering for what you did to me." Mabel's eyes snapped open at the mention of how her ex had left her after he had found out that she had slept with Owen.

"Don't worry hun, there's a way you can make it up to me." Dipper chuckled darkly,

"I do need a jester, besides my husband of course~" Dipper gripped the end of the surgical table and turned to down and strolled over to his sister who was still strapped to the iron bars.

"I'm sure you'll make a lovely clown, you're already an amusing idiot."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"PUT ME DOWN!" Tom screeched as Bill kept throwing him up in the air like a baby. Once Tom came down his eyes a glowing pure white snarled,

"Hey three eyes I need to practice-"

"The fuck you need practice for?"

"My own children! I want to toss them like those stupid movies Mason showed me." Bill huffed out and Maria could swear that if Bill wasn't holding the prince of the underworld he'd be crossing his arms like a child.

"Wait, is Mason pregnant? Is that why you had the wedding?" Bill gasped with such dramatics that Shakespeare would be envious.

"I would never! Mason's a jewel that needs to be cherished. Plus it's very tasteless to me if I were to conceive before marriage." Not to mention it would make Mason look like a concubine rather than a potential queen. Bill had thought bitterly. 

"Riiiiiiiiiiight" Tom rolled his crimson eyes.

~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•

"OH GOD!!" Mabel's cried grew louder as Mason's clawed finger was digging through her right eye socket digging out the fleshy tissue of her eye,

"I also remember something else- Remember when you told mom that I raped you after she found out that that you've been..active by finding condoms in your room?" Dipper looked at his sister with absolute pure disgust at the false accusation so Mabel could save her school reputation from being ruined especially if word got out that the biggest druggie in their school was able to be a notch on her bedpost.

Mason knew that at the ripe age of 15, Mabel couldn't remember how to shut her legs. Not that he could blame her for being a curious teenager but he was just tired of it being all the time, keeping him awake at night to the point where he'd beg his mother to sleep in the living room.

He remembers Her first encounter was with some preppy jock and Mason also remembered how he had to listen to the whole thing being preformed whilst Mason was studying for his SATs because, Mason is a smart cookie with emotional baggage and he was allowed to advance.

He wasn't able to get sleep nor pass the test because he overslept.

"STOP!" Mason looked down and realized that his fingernails had taken flicks of brain matter. Stop he did indeed but only because he didn't want her to die.

"I was angry that day, but I'm glad that mom didn't believe you. You know why she didn't believe you? Because you updated your nudes and your... activities to the family ICloud account you fucking Dumbass." He could still remember how red their mothers face was in sheer boiling anger towards her daughter lying to their face so easily.

Mason trotted over to a small box in the corner of the room and retrieved a lovely assemble piece, it was very lovely assemble in his eyes.

It was a long sleeved crop top with buttons down the middle with two white bows on each breast with a collar of luscious pale white fur that made it look like a clowns Ruff with matching fur around the wrists. Down the middle was a diamond shaped thread of silk that connected the top to the bottom; the bottoms were a very similar style to a bikini with already attached garters along with two tuffs of ruff like fur at each side of the hip, which connected the tulle styled skirt that split down the middle.

The best part to Mason about this darling costume is that the whole rest that wasn't white, was his signature color; a vivid royal blue. 

He placed it next to her delicately as a mother would put down her newborn. Then the Queen proceeded to grab a hacksaw. With a twisted malice grin as his eyes turned a twisted pure ivory.

"Now let's get the show started-" 

~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~••~•~•~••~•~

"Has Anyone seen Mason?" Bill whined to the party guests that were closest to him and most within that circle who knew Bill shook their heads no, knowing that honesty is better than being fried to death.

The room was dead silent as a very familiar clack of heels was heard, following by someone limping.

Bill rose a eyebrow and everyone held their breath knowing it was their queen from how proud they were and not to mention Mason was the only one who left.

As Mason had finally returned, his gown had been changed from his previous dominatrix-like attire and Everyone stared at their new queen in wonder especially with the leash he was holding dragging a disfigured Mabel in tow. Dragging the lifeless like body over to where his hubby stood.

"Hello my darling I've returned." Bill was in awe of how well poised Mason was, elegant and deadly like any queen should be.

Bill looked towards the Pines twin and saw how her entire eye socket was gorged, her left arm replaced with a prosthetic that looked like porcelain with royal blue lace designs, her right leg was replaced as well with a prosthetic of the same style, her hair was choppy and short and her eye looked like a cracked mirror. 

"Well hello there." A tall ivory figure stepped in,

"I'm the King's mother." an elegant bony hand reached for the Queen and was met with the Queen's own grip.

"I'm Cipher's Queen"


	26. ↠25↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bills mom gets introduced.

"Well it's nice to see that my son has taste." Sharp almost metallic pearl colored claws reached out to grip the soft flesh of his face, the edge of her index finger scraping gingerly under his right eye.

Mason decided to not comment but instead take in the features of Bill's mother Celest. Her hair was as white as Gideon's with speckles and strands of obsidian, violet blue and baby pink scattered that reached her knees in loose soft waves, her eyes Mason marveled at; it was a swirl of colors from red to violet; it was rainbow-esq. her skin was as dark as the deepest night speckled with the same colors that ran themselves through her hair.

Her posture was perfect but she had to bend to meet Mason's eyes; the king's mother was practically sitting on the floor, she was tall, too ridiculously tall. If Bill was truly 6'4 then his mother was 2 times his height her legs were bent backwards almost like a deers legs.

"Mother!" Will's soft under spoken words made their way through the crowd and Celest looked towards her younger son with a soft smile on her face.

'Okay' Mason thought, 'maybe she just looks scary and she can use my intestines as a fucking jumprope but she's probably just a loving mother'

"Oh my darling look how adorable you are!" She cooed as Bill grit his teeth. Mason rose a fine eyebrow at Bill's behavior. Without acknowledging that Celest was gushing over Tad now, Mason made his way over to Bill.

"Hey what's wrong? I've never seen you like this except when I told you about Owen." Mason's hand on Bill's cheek rubbing under his eye with a pale thumb.

"I hate how she disapproves you but she gushes over Tad- you're both the same!" Mason rose another eyebrow at that.

"Darling what do you mean? Say it slowly and calmly okay?" Mason leaned in and let his lips linger on his husband's as he spoke gently to him. The King sighed and nodded gently putting his lips to Mason's porcelain cheek.

"Tad was human just like you, then he met Will and Will turned him into a demon just like I with you." Mason was curious why that Tad strange he remembered was a tan man with black hair not what he is now.

"She always hates everything I do from the burning of our dimension to now but she won't try to harm me; she's weak compared to me and she knows it as well. All she can do is shake her head and give me a bitchy stare." Mason frowned and understood his frustration with Mabel she could do no wrong meanwhile he was the fuck up who took the blame because Mabel was too perfect. 

Pale arms wrapped around Bill's middle and Mason put his head of chocolate locks into Bill's throat and Bill reciprocated but he put his chin on top of the fluffy curls of chestnut.

"Thank you mea tenebris sponsa." Mason blushed, he still wasn't used to Bill speaking fluent latin and when he did it fell from his tongue so smoothly and spoken with such a firm lustrous voice that made Mason swoon but only a small amount.

"What does that mean?" Mason fan his ungloved fingers through blonde black ombre hair and Bill pouted and remembered that Mason couldn't understand latin like Ford did.

"Don't worry my darling you'll soon learn after all latin is an important language to learn especially with demons. If it makes you feel any better, Tad doesn't know a fucking lick of latin and he's been a demon for 6 years now." Mason giggled that did make him feel better knowing that he wasn't the only turned demon who had no- well Mason had a idea of some latin but wasn't as fluid as Bill was.

"Plus if you learn we can talk shit about all my other siblings plus my mom and they would have no idea." Bill laughed like a child who was excited about keeping a secret from their parents and Mason pouted and Bill took that as a hint to elaborate,

"We each are to choose a language to learn from basically the second we started talking, helped connections into other worlds plus making deals my mother took german for some random ass reason, Will took Spanish, Everyone else took french and Italian because it was hip and totally not a dead language like Latin. I've always had a love for it, my father spoke it freely and I always admired him." Bill stopped himself short as his eyes got misty and Mason knew not to push because something must've happened to his father that he didn't want to talk about.

"Bill it's alright plus it's time to cut the cake, we've all been here long enough right?" Mason saw how Bill's lack of a smile turned into a little one, he was still upset but hopefully Mason could keep Bill away from his mother until the reception is over.

Bride and groom slowly came over to the oversized cake hand in hand with gentle smiles on their faces. The jester staying back, her eyes blank as Pacifica's filled with tears.

While kisses were exchanged and a sharp knife sliced through the frosting, the blonde felt her knees buckle and Mabel stood lifeless with a gouged out eye, two prosthetic limbs, a royal blue ribbon acting as a stitch for the gaping wound in her throat that was tied in a bow.

"Oh god what has that beast done to you?" Tears dripping delicately down her face as she gripped onto Mabel's shoulders, Pacifica knew if she let go, she'd collapse.

Stan also had tears in his eyes at seeing his great niece reduced to nothing but a blank stare and silence; her bubbly fake personality soaked into him like a sponge and now it was all stripped away, unmoving yet had movement almost as if she was a walking corpse.

But Stan stood by his decision to be there for Mason; choosing to stay at his side with Bill as his husband.

He had no choice but to look away from the Queen's Jester and took a deep breath that made him choke on how deep it was.

Stan glanced towards Mason again and saw how Bill was spinning him around with smudges of cake on his cheek and brow, Mason giggling with matching emerald smears as he was being graciously held by his husband.

No, Stan had made the right choice to support this, ever since Mabel had called Mason a harlot. Christ even Stan knew that it was Mason, he wasn't that hard to recognize; Stan just needed a moment to adjust.

But the way that she saw her own twin as a complete stranger baffled Stan; if Ford changed basically everything he'd still be able to tell that it was him. 

Mabel was just ignorant and cruel to her brother and how she had treated him.

Sure Stan had ruined Ford's life in a way but it was by accident and he didn't mean to. 

Mabel completely destroyed Mason's and the sickening part to Stan was, she did it all on purpose; she wanted Mason to live in the dark shadows while she glimmered in the spotlight and was willing to do anything for it.

Sabotaging tests, shoving in lockers, messaging him from anonymous numbers to harass him. 

All of it was to ensure she was the superior twin. 

Stan glanced towards the jester as Pacifica gripped her waist shoving her face into Mabel's exposed middle.

Mason took that shit down real quick. Stan knew he knocked Mabel's ridiculously sized ego down a few pegs once he knew he had the strength to crack her a couple of brutal shots.

Meanwhile Mason had strolled off while Bill was being surrounded by multiple Henchmaniacs congratulating him especially Pyronica squealing about how cute their babies will be.

He laughed gently at the group's warming up with him being Bill's mate and just with him in general, that was until he heard voices.

"WHY MARCO?!" A sob broke out after the snarl of words. Mason's mismatched orbs widened as he sped up his walking to make sure that the girl was alright.

Mason peeked through the open door and saw two girls, one was Hispanic and the other was a peach skinned golden haired girl with hearts on her cheeks. The caramel skinned girl was lovely with her baby pink gown and her long hair in a messy elegant bun held together by flowery pins that matched Bill's godson boutonnière.

"Star, I love him and I know you wouldn't understand why I've felt this way and how much it hurt every time whenever you told me to 'Man up' guess what Star I'm not the little boy who you could boss around. I'm a woman now and I'm tired of your bullshit! I told you three times! 

MY. NAME. IS. MARIA! Get it right!" The darker skinned girl started and ended with the same tone of voice that the other had. Mason's eyes snapped open as the Latina's head snapped to the side and her body had followed through with the hard hit and fell to the floor.

"You know what Marco! You and Tom deserve each other because you know why? YOUR BOTH FREAKS!" Star had raised her hand to unleash her magic until it was stopped by a hard chilling grip.

Blue eyes had met mismatched, the snarl on Mason's face was a clear point sign,

Star was fucked.


	27. ↠26↞

"Now darling mind explaining what the fuck I just witnessed?" Mason gripped Star's wrist tighter and lifting her off her feet, her 5'2 frame was short compared to Mason's 5'10.

"I-" Mason's other hand squeezed her jaw to where Maria believed she could hear the cracking of bone and cringed silently as the sting from her cheek died down as her eyes cleared from the never ending tears and her curvy frame huddled in on itself protecting the girl within protecting her ripped in some spots dress.

"How dare you hit a member of the royal family, My Family! you treacherous brat!" Maria flushed a tad bit forgetting that this was Bill's wife and Bill was Tom's godfather and his cousin if you wanted to be very specific; but never the less, Tom and Bill were related and Maria was to marry the prince of the underworld meaning that Mason and Maria were family in a way.

"But!-" the blonde tried to defend herself but Mason spoke harshly yet again,

"Do you know what I did to an ignorant brat like you who didn't know her fucking place?-" Mason dragged the blonde ex-Princess like a rag doll letting her trip over her own feet for him to lead her over to the two way glass window within the room that revealed the party room to turn her head towards the newly made jester with Pacifica still attached at the waist and with his free hand Mason pointed at his be-loathed sister.

"That's what happens when you fuck with me. I don't appreciate it nor do I appreciate you letting your unjustifiable anger out on this poor girl because you can't get what you want." Mason practically threw the Mewni heiress to the ground while Maria stood up and wobbled slowly with broken heels over to Mason her tears starting back up again. 

Mason's dark malicious eyes turned soft and nurturing towards the crying Latina. With a soft gentle sigh, Mason took Maria into her arms and let her face nuzzle into her chest while one hand was gliding across her toffee pigmented back the other was petting the back of her head, finger digging themselves under dark umber locks that were put up with such care that were clearly ruined by the blonde clearly roughing her up a bit.

"It's over now, she can't hurt you anymore." Mason whispered in Maria's ear pulling her in a tad bit tighter. Who he was saying that to he didn't know; Maria or himself.

"ROSEMARY!" Mason called out causing both late teens to flinch due to his volume.

Then Mason's faithful wedding planner shyly came in bouncy as all ever twirling her hair with her gloved index finger.

"Yes your majesty?" She tilted her head in confusion at the situation of one girl being held while the other was on the floor frightened.

"Take Maria into my room and fix her up a bit and make sure she gets a new dress, something elegant and red." Maria looked up at Mason and back down to see black smudges with one of Maria's fake eyelashes on Mason's bust; causing an embarrassed flush to form on her face also trying covering the spots towards the bottom of her dress where Star had ripped off out of childish anger.

Along with her tasseled hair and smudged lipstick. Feeling embarrassed that she let Star dish out unjustified rage out on her. She felt weak that she couldn't fight back.

The bright flower demon smiled and held out her hand to the underworld's future Queen and Maria took it out of respect for her savior and as the left Mason spoke quietly as to not frighten the shaking Latina more,

"I'll join you shortly, I just have to take care of a pest." Mason's eyes snapped back to Star as his eyes bled from their white scleras to jet black, his irises a shining emerald green and a glittering sky blue and a dark malice grin took over Mason's delicate face.

"Cmon hun! His highness has many accessories! They're so cute you'll love them!" The flower demon practically dragged Maria out the room with her quietly muttering,

"Star's my friend" Rosemary sighed as she lead the shaking bride to be to Mason's bedroom.

Once there Rosemary sat the technical princess on the seat of the gothic themed vanity.

"What's Mason going to do to her?" Maria stared into mismatching green eyes and Rosemary gave a sad stare at how Maria was gripping onto her dress.

"I don't know sugar." Rosemary loosened the pins from umber curls watching them cascade down the hispanic girl's back.

"She's my friend-"

"Hun she isn't your friend." Both Rosemary and Maria saw Mason standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

"But!-"

"No buts. She isn't. If she was she wouldn't have hit you, she wouldn't have smeared your makeup, she wouldn't have torn your dress, she wouldn't have make you cry or misgender you on purpose...if I have heard the argument correctly." Mason sat behind Maria and started to brush her hair for her while Rosemary took her leave to let the two queens have privacy.

"She's all I really have." Mason's hand stopped brushing and tears swam behind his closed eyelids as the hispanic's words rang through his ears in such a small teary tone.

He said the same thing about Mabel.

"No she's not...you have me now... and Tom plus Bill but he's a bit of a douche" Mason pleaded with his eyes to show that she wasn't alone, not like he had been and like hell he was ever going to let his new family member suffer in the dark like he had once had.

The future Queen shot the Newly appointed a melancholy watery smile at his attempt of humor on Bill's expense and Mason had returned it.

"You don't need a cunt like her in your life, I wish I had someone to tell me that when I was your age-"

"Wait aren't I only two years younger than you?" Mason tapped her side as a mock slap causing the darker skinned girl to let out a giggle but then stop as Mason's fingers twisted her hair into a ponytail braid.

"You're right...she isn't my friend but, I was just so used to it I guess I never noticed how toxic she was." Mason was so close to screaming 'me too' but held his tongue.

"When she kissed me I just thought that it was a spur of the moment but then she started to grab me like Jason did that day and I tried to fight her off but-" Maria growled in anger at the tears that collected in her eyes.

"Maria what happened?" Mason tried to soothe his rising temper towards the blonde girl and if this Jason boy was anything like Owen...

Mason would serve his head on a pike as a wedding present.

"I was stupid not to let Tom get involved, he was weary and I should've listened. The things that she was saying about him, they were vile and untrue!" Maria's repainted crimson nails gripped the edge of the vanity.

Mason kept his mouth shut as he turned Maria towards him and started to redo her makeup after he had of course wiped it off.

"I know that she led both me and Tom on, I was blind to it and Tom was hurt. He didn't even know what her butterfly form looked like! I always hated how in the dark he was with his own girlfriend, not knowing what she was doing where she was going nor who she was emotionally cheating on him with." The hispanic sighed out as Mason painted her lips the same color as her nails.

"I just...never wanted it to end this way..." her mocha eyes glanced away from Mason's mismatching ones and with that Mason stood and strolled over to his closet and started to flip through outfits.

"I understand." Mason's voice sounded hollow to Maria and the girl felt bad that she had made her new family member upset but Mason continued,

"My sister and this Star are really no different." Mason had chosen a blood red silk gown that had a slit that would show off one silk caramel leg and strolled back over to a confused Maria.

"How? Did your sister....?" Maria's words were on the tip of her tongue and she knew she had treaded into thin territory.

"My dear, my sister was a selfish entitled brat who used everything to wear me down to nothing left but a yes man who would serve her wishes. 

I didn't want to be known as Mabel's brother, I wanted to be someone better than that. Bill showed me how devoted he was to me and I to him. Sure the way we started this wasn't...uh ideal but it's the now that matters." Mason's eyes darted away at the ideal part and Maria put her hands on her hips silently demanding on what this ideal is.

"We made a deal on the terms that he'd let my family live happy lives and I'd be his wife- look I know that sounds bad but as I got to know him and he me, I guess I learned to love again. Bill is a illumithot who's a bit douchy and temperamental. But I wouldn't have him any other way." Mason gave a loving glance towards the picture of Bill that said man insisted having near their bed. Maria had rose a eyebrow and mentally said,

'At least Tom didn't kidnap me' 

Mason finished the final touches of her outfit with heart shaped ruby earrings that were stud like.

"C'mon let's go back out, after all it's a party and we should let go a bit." Both Queens smiled as the new led the future out.

A final thought that ran across Maria's mind as Mason glided her to the ballroom with Maria's head on Mason's shoulder was,

'I'm glad I'm not alone.'


	28. ↠27↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally shows Mason what his present is

Maria smirked at Tom's reaction to her new outfit with three crimson eyes widened in awe. Bill rose a eyebrow and nudged towards the girl making sure his mate was watching him do it.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to introduce myself to the prince." Mason walked over to the love struck prince who snapped out of his day dream as Mason approached him.

The other two were talking which consisted of Bill was telling the future Queen of the underworld how she should've added a choker to the look and how her flats didn't match her outfit while fiddling with her earring on her left ear and whipping her ponytail around the ends hitting caramel shoulders. 

Mason and Tom rolled their eyes; only Bill would act as if he were the fashion police despite wearing eye blistering yellow and strolling around wearing blue dress shoes. 

Mason leaned up towards the prince and whispered in his pointed pierced ear,

"There's a girl in the dungeon, your bride seems to know her but the blonde tramp had trifled with my anger and I had a right to snap her neck where she stood." Tom's eyes widened, what happened with them that caused Mason to try and not go apeshit especially after Bill had shown him what he did to Mabel, a proud smile on his face.

So Tom racked his thoughts together for a quick split second and then asked,

"What happened?!" Tom forced out worried and concerned about her and Mason put a hand on his shoulder and watched as Bill was adding cherry colored hairpins with the same color butterflies on the end within Maria's lifted ponytail. Mason sighed lovingly, Bill would be a lovely father especially if they had a daughter.

Mason could imagine it now, a little blonde girl with dark umber ends with a mismatching green gaze with skin of coffee mixed with creamer. A toothy smile as Bill fluffed her up with a golden and white gown like the angel she could be and putting ugly dollar store barrettes in her hair while giggling at her father's attention. 

"Uh Mason?" Tom snapped his fingers to interrupt Mason's daydreams of thing that were to come. Mason sighed and continued with what he was saying beforehand; the topic of the strike that poor girl had faced fresh in his mind, reopened like a wound for someone else.

"It seems that the blonde tart liked to put her hands where they don't belong." Mason side-glanced the prince to see him trying to put the pieces together of what happened glancing around and squinting his eyes like Owen did-

Mason's eyes snapped open at the moment he had connected Owen with anything that was going on in his life right now. Owen was dead to him, he should've gotten over this already but it just throbbed like a freshly made bruise. He didn't care if Owen was alive, he just wanted him dead in his heart. Tom's soft spoken word was what brought Mason out of his thoughts.

"Mason...can you cut out the riddles and just tell me fully what happened?" Tom looked towards Mason pleading gently and Mason couldn't deny him a response,

"This Star character, who ever she is decided to assault your bride, knowing that you wouldn't be around to protect her. Not that she needed much protection, from what I can tell she's going to be a fine Queen." Tom's eyes widened. Assault? Star had assaulted her knowing that Tom wasn't going to be there.

"Calm down or I might have to call you Bill Jr." Mason chuckled out as Tom took deep breaths trying to cool the fiery beast that lurked in his blood.

"I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to apologize for it's that girl's fault, I thought I should let you knou because I'm going to let your bride decide what happens to her. She'll probably be more forgiving than I." Tom shuddered knowing by seeing the Queens new jester, Mason's new found anger and righteous fury was not something to joke about now.

He didn't want that to happen to Star and neither did Maria. They were friends and Maria wouldn't do something like that to Star despite the fact that the harm of a Queen, in underworld or in Bill's realm meant the crucifying of the accused until they begged for mercy.

Sure Star had strung Maria along with himself on this string of romance and finally failed when Maria had finally stood up for herself.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way-" Mason was shortly interrupted by the Dj who happened to be kryptos who was slowing down the song,

"That's what I'm talking about! Now it's time for the bride and groom to dance." Kryptos winked towards Bill who pouted at the aspect of he couldn't mess with his godson/cousins bride anymore with a final sigh he fluffed up the makeshift messy braid that he had created with the Latina's hair.

Mason giggled at Bill and took his hand leading him towards the dance floor. Both king and Queen strolled along the floor with everyone looking in either envy, anger or happiness.

Caramel hands wrapped around Mason's delicate waist and pale arms wrapped around Bill's neck.

"Now Sapling, I was curious about when you wanted this present of yours." Mason rose an eyebrow especially since Bill wasn't referring to what will happen on their wedding night which was slowly creeping up. Plus the author isn't good at writing smut as well.

"What is it?" Mason whispered back as to not ruin the atmosphere of happiness with mystery.

"It's a surprise!" Bill gave the same smile when he strangled the jester to get Mason to strike a deal with him.

"Bill, I know you keep two bags of lemon flavored kit kats under your bed. If you know whats good for you you'll tell me what this present is." Bill gasped at his Queen's threat of sabotaging his candy. But cleared his throat just as quickly as the gasp had come out and turned serious. 

"Better yet I'll show you." Bill twirled Mason away from the rest of the group with such grace and ease. Mason's eyes scanned across the room everyone focuses were on the DJ with an addition of Pyronica shoving time punch down Pacifiers throat.

"Let's go darling." Bill's silk gloved hand felt relaxing to Mason, it's warmth and firmness made the Queen's face flush at other aspects and places where Bill's hands could be.

Mason's raised an eyebrow as Bill lead him down the same labyrinth that he had taken to have a new member of his court. But this hallway was darker,

It was barely lit, broken picture frames scattered across the floor, the walls were cracked and Mason kept following his husband, not really having a choice since Bill had a solid grip on his wrist.

Bill eventually stopped their crooked stroll in front of a rusty door that within it's rotten gorged out crevasses it was bathed in dried blood and Mason could still see fingernails that were lodged within the bottom corner.

"Why did you bring me here?" Mason softly breathed out, shivering at the fact he could see his breath from how dark the atmosphere had gotten.

"For your present my blushing bride." Mason felt red flag waving rapidly in his face at the aspect of Bill's present. 

Did Stan betray them like Ford had? Did Soos finally turn? Or was it-

"Don't stress mel." Mason raised a brow, who the hell was mel?

"Who's mel?" Bill stopping his hand from going to the handle and chuckling.

"Mel means honey." Bill saw how Mason flushed at the aspect of being called honey in latin.

"Anyway!" Bill pushed open the door and led Mason inside, the large iron door slammed shit behind them causing Mason to jump into Bill's arms causing the older demon to tuck Mason's head under his chin and lead him down slowly as to not startle him again.

Mason sighed as Bill lead him down appreciating Bill's warmth and affection. But something caught his ear, it sounded like muffled crying, he lifted his head and looked into Bill's showing golden eye and looked trying to piece together what this is.

Bill brought his Queen close to him and put his lips on Mason's effectively silencing any questions.

Mismatching eyes fluttered shut just as Bill had let go from their lip lock causing his bride to pout at him.

"Don't worry my sapling, we'll explore that in the bedroom." Mason grumbled as his face turned a even brighter more predominant shade of pink.

Bill led Mason once more through the tunnel of the room and as they carried on Mason heard the muffled sound more and more clearly.

Another door was laid out before them this time it was newer but Mason couldn't take in any details because Bill had politely shoved him into the room.

Mason stumbled but stood his skin catching a chill because Bill had changed him back to the outfit that he wore for Mabel's procedure. His hair was up in a messy high up ponytail instead of the braid or his hair from his reception.

Mason ran his hands down his body feeling how sleek and smooth the leather was and was met with a rough quick tap on the behind from leather covered hands, Mason snapped his head and saw his husband giving a smirk.

"What was that for?" Mason put his hands on his hips. Bill was changed as well, a plain shortsleeved dress shirt that was popped a few buttons, black leather pants that hugged his legs and other assets, a pure ivory apron stained with crimson wrapped around his torso.

"Because you're a tease." Mason rolled his mismatching eyes and was quickly cut off as eight-ball with the assistance of teeth dragged a chair in with a person in it.

Bill put his hands on Mason's shoulders from behind and nodded at teeth to turn the chair from its position of towards the Henchmaniacs to the king and Queen.

Mason let out a gasp as vibrant green clashed with royal blue with chocolate.

Bill wrapped his arms around his bride letting Mason's back touch his chest as Mason's eyes were glued to the man in the chair.

Mason couldn't blink away tears as he was staring into emerald orbs.

It was Owen.

~•~•~••~•~•,•,••<•<•<••<•

The next chapter may take a while because I suck at writing pain and torment. But I’m 300 words in so far.

I Also have a Instagram @corrupt_Allure if anyone's interested.


	29. ↠28↞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen go oof

"Come on my love" Bill nudged his mate closer to the man in the chair. Bill smirked at the fact he could feel Mason's nails digging into the upper part of his forearm that wasn't covered by gloves.

"Now my darling what would you like to do with him?" Bill rose a sleek eyebrow at his Queen's slowly paling face.

"I-I don't know...." Mason took a step back only to be stopped by Bill snagging his wrist in a loose grip.

"Oh c'mon sugar, I know that you really wanna fuck him up especially after what he did." Bill strolled behind his beloved and started massaging milky pale shoulders, Mason shortly felt Bill's warm cinnamon breath caress his pierced ear and puffy lips softy grazed his cartilage piercings.

"After all the torment he's caused you; He lied to you, he forced you to do things you weren't comfortable with. He hurt you. He manipulated you, he cheated on you and worst of all he humiliated you. 

Nobody will humiliate you and get away with it. 

I mean your sister was a classic example of you humiliating her, now do the same to him darling. Make him suffer Pine tree. 

Make him know that you are not one to fuck with, show him how much of a Queen you've grown into. Show him this disgusting creature what you're capable of."

Mason's eyes blurred with tears as Bill finished his speech with soft encouraging kisses that were being placed on his neck and firm gloved hands gripping harder on plumper hips.

"I- I can't, I just-" 

"Hush my beloved, that's why I'm here. I can handle his suffering, just tell me how you want it done." Bill sighed as he moved his hands to opposing sides attempting to give his Queen a hug as to comfort to his clearly shaking wife.

"I don't understand, it was so easy with Mabel I was able to stomach it. But now I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Mason had leaned his head up beforehand and looked into Bill's blackberry and lemonade gaze.

Bill knew why, it was because somewhere in Mason's subconscious, he knew that Mabel would never physically harm him beyond pushing and shoving. 

This Owen boy on the other hand, after Bill had left Mason in bed after he had revealed what pain he had suffered from for so long, afraid to tell anyone due to his delicate nature that finally shattered after Mabel had become the breaking point of a very fragile mind. But to Bill he was proud that Mason finally was able to cut the strings and that spoke volumes about how his mate had overcome so much.

Bill had learned more about him, more than he would like, especially after he had picked Owen's memories before tossing him to teeth to get this vile human out of his sight.

Bill knew that he was sick and twisted when it came to getting something he wanted but he would stoop to the depths that this monster had done.

Sure he strangled his sister to get him to agree to marry him, 

But he had never forced someone into giving consent to bed them, take pictures and blackmail them with the pictures until after they broke up with the ultimate act of humiliation; spilling blood on them and having their own sister plaster the bloody photos all over their campus causing them to be in the spotlight for humiliation.

That was cruel and as the king of grudges Bill understood why Mason hated him and with the sadness that followed the paranoia that Owen held on to the pictures. Not to mention the underlining tone of Stockholm syndrome that his queen probably still had.

It would possibly explain why Mason had gotten so attached to Bill so fast. Because he was so use to the horrific behavior. Truly it made Bill's heart twist with sympathy. Bill knew that demons and humans both are cruel but sometimes the lines get blurry between them.

"Here I'll start and we can go from there how about that?" Bill uncurled his form from Mason's and strolled over to where Owen sat squirming in his seat, leaving Mason to try not to wobble at the chill that crawled up his spine.

Bill traced his fingers on the edge of the tray that held rusty blades and surgical tools and picked up a pair of ancient looking pliers that if twisted wrong they could collapse. Bill then grinned and took his brides hand and led them closer towards the squirming pest and handed Mason the pliers.

The Queen looked to his king for guidance and Bill kissed his snow pigmented cheek as warm caramel hands wrapped around small hand, Mason's hand looked small compare to the large hand leading this tango of torture against Owen.

The copper rotting Metal clashed with the white of Owen's canine. Shimmering gold glared into emerald green as dirty blood and royal blue orbs squeezed themselves shut. 

The queen shivered as Bill's grip tightening and a pair of lips ghosting his ear. Mason could feel his temperature skyrocket in heat as the king brought their bodies closer together Mason's back to Bill's chest.

"You know Owen, you have missed out on such a fine prize." Once sweet words slipped past Bill lips in a sugary sigh that caressed his wife's ear, Mason gritted his teeth as Owen's screaming had started when Bill started wiggling their wrists twisting the tooth like it was a rusted nail dug deep into a fence.

Mason for the first time since he had shared a bed with Bill had felt bile rise in his throat as the blood leaked out of the soft pink gum surrounding the tooth soaking it in crimson.

"B-bill I-I-" Mason's meek voice trembled out of his glossy lips,

"My darling don't stress, I'll guide you." Bill then suddenly yanked back both their limbs that were tangled together causing the extra bone to follow them detaching from Owens jaw, causing a screeching scream to pierce both their ear drums.

"Now you" Bill let go of his brides hand and Mason's watery tears slipped in fluent succession down his face causing his tears to stain violet.

"Don't cry my sweet, this pile of garbage that was way below your standards isn't worthy enough to make my beautiful queen cry." Bill took his thumbs and raked them across under his wife's eyes and caught the ebony shade of violet.

Bill still wanted to know the full story, I'm pretty sure that everyone in this fanfiction wants to know the full story not to mention the author keeps changing it because she honestly forgets.

"But I won't let you leave until you tell me something." Bill's amber orbs pierced into the heterochromic gaze that stood right across from him. 

"Mason, has this creature forced himself on you..." Bill's gaze turned from sadistic anger to sympathy and the silence that was suddenly tossed on the atmosphere of the room like a blanket.

"No, I mean I don't think he did-" 

"Mason I'm going to stop you there. If you don't even know that raises a lot more questions about that my sweetheart" Bill lifted his wife's chin and looked into the lost gaze of the other demonic entity in the room.

"Mason I'll rephrase the question has This vile creature tricked and conned you to bed him without your consent my dear?" Bill noticed how both of his wife's eyes glanced off to the side and Bill took the pliers that were drenched in blood and put them down on the small metal table beside them and twisting his fingers into the mane of soft silky curls.

"Well I'm not going to lie, he did lead me on but Bill he didn't rape me-"

"Mason you were nagged into giving consent right? which absolutely full heartedly counts my sweetheart. Not to mention he did take pictures and black mailed you into keeping your mouth shut about him until he found someone equally as horrific as himself " Bill kept gently twisting the chocolate curls in between his fingers, he would have to thank Rosemary for her concoction to make his Queen's hair this soft, Bill wished he could take off his gloves to feel the soft chocolate velvet with his own hands but he's got a fiend to maim.

"Now shall we continue my sugar pine?" Bill clapped his hands preparing to go back to work of destroying the pile of filth that lay before him.

"Sugar pine?" Mason's hands had placed themselves on his hips as he rose a sharp edged eyebrow at his husband.

"Really that's the one thing you took out of that my precious?" Bill smooched Mason's cheeks until his lips puckered and kept smooshing until his wife giggled and playfully smacked his husbands hand off his face.

"There's that beautiful smile Pinetree, now shall we continue?" Bill's grin turned sharp at the end and Mason looked over at Owen, his head hung down, he had clearly passed out from either the blood loss or pain. Mason turned back to his husband and lifted his hand to caress Bill's sharp jawline and gently gave in and motioned his husband to continue which caused Bill's glittering gold stare turn into a deep bloody black with one singular white slit, with a grin just as sharp and murderous as his stare.

"Wake up you swine!" Bill unsheathed his claws giving Owen a swipe to the face causing him to jerk awake only to have Bill's claws dig into his cheeks,

"Now I believe you owe this lovely creature a apology you disgusting excuse of a human" 

"I don't owe that bitch shit, not to mention he was a terrible lay." Mason gasped as around Bill's eyes the blackness crept into his veins surrounding his eye sockets and his grin turned into the most horrific frown of sharp needle teeth and his shoulders became more sharper and his body almost grew in height the best comparison that Mason could do to describe how his husband looked in that exact moment was almost like the other mother from Coraline.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, Apologize or else." Bill voice grew static like and his white slit pupil was started to be surrounded by rings of pure shimmering ruby red.

"No, I'm not sorry that loser deserved it especially when his sister helped us." Bill looked towards Mason his long jagged fingers that were drenched in black gently stoked the side of his wife's pale face and throat.

"You didn't deserve that Mason my sweet, now as much as I would love to feed you to my hounds I have no patience for this scum, I think I'll just teach him a lesson myself."

"But Bill-"

"No Mason, he's made it personal." Bill's long onyx talons raked themselves up Owen's arms leaving jagged deep bloody red marks until they rested on his shoulders digging the ends into Owen's spine. 

"What...what will you do with him?" Mason's soft water filled orbs blinked making the translucent droplets collect of fluffy lashes as he stepped closer.

"Easy my darling! I'll just feast on his internal organs and let the Henchmaniacs have their fun with him." Bill's visible eye was currently brighter than a normal flashlight as his smile became more crooked.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Mason turned his head towards bill and gently crossed his arms, the chill of the dark dreary room catching up to him. 

"No you can just stand there and look pretty my precious, that is if you want to, but if you want a more active role, just catch his important organs, I want him alive and you can deal with him whenever you want to. But the gang do deserve their fun with him, especially teeth."

"Why teeth specifically?" Mason's nose scrunched up and a eyebrow lifted up at the mention of such a specific member of the Henchmaniacs.

"Well teeth has been lonely for these past few months and not to mention I think the janitor is giving the floor much more action than him. If... you catch my drift." Mason took a second to process that sentence but once it did, scrunched out questioning features dropped into something more nervous and fearful.

"After all us demons are hungry creatures my sweet, you'll start to feel the hunger soon, you've recently turned. No need to stress yourself out with petty details about my Henchmaniacs but I always crave something warm." Before Mason could ask what Bill meant by warm, bill took the initiative and unhinged his mouth to reveal 2 rows of needle thin and sharp teeth to only take them and plunge them into the skin of Owen's neck right where it met his shoulder.

That's what Bill was referring to. As Mason watched how Bill kept opening that sickening jaw just to crunch down again and the large swallows of flesh and blood being devoured and taken claws kept raking themselves down Owen's body shredding clothes and skin on their way forwards and backwards.

Mason could only feel the bile almost creeping up to his throat and he tried to think about what he had learned about demons from that one demonology class Ford had him take.

Clearly Bill hungered for flesh and blood, so maybe Bill could be higher in the demonic food chain? But if that was the case who would be he highest? maybe Teeth was a incubus? That would explain why he would have fun with Owen like that. But he would have to ask Bill later especially about his own status. Now that he too would probably want to rip someone apart, tasting the metallic fluid against his tongue and the raw chunks of muscle in his teeth.

For the rest of his demonic life. Forever to stay by Bill's side as Queen, which to the average person seemed like a punishment. But to Mason, he felt blessed to be in such a position because to think of it, with him as Queen, Mason could fund something such as a magical library, Mason hummed out loud for his possible idea which caught his husband's attention and saved Owen from looking very similar to shredded raw meat.

"w̶h̶a̶t̶s̶ w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶ m̶y̶ s̶w̶e̶e̶t̶h̶e̶a̶r̶t̶?" the static tune of jis husbands voice is what broke him out of his current train of thought.

"oh I was thinking of how I wanted to open a library when I was younger

"y̶o̶u̶ s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ c̶a̶n̶ s̶u̶g̶a̶r̶ p̶i̶n̶e̶" Bill kept rotating Owen's head with his massive palm and had his right hand gripped harshly on Owen's shoulder.

"Really? You would let me?" Bill nodded and Mason let a small sweet grin ensnare his features.

"Thanks Honey" Bill's ringed orbs widened as a happy gurgle left blood stained lips, his darling had finally called him a pet name and Mason giggled at his husband's cute behavior and raised his left hand and rested the palm on the sharp tan jawline that was dripping due to Bill's feeding frenzy.

Mason stood off to the side pondering.

What happened to Sterling? Did he meet the same fate as Owen? Was he in the same position as him, Owen doing the same thing to him as he did Mason? He wanted to ask Bill. But before he could open his mouth the door leading into the dark chamber was opened.

In came a limping Mabel, her eyes as glassy as a window and cold as a tundra. Her outfit was changed but only in color, instead of royal blue her outfit was baby blue with a matching ribbon for the wound that would never heal.

The wobbly robotic creature slowly dragged herself towards her creator.

"Your highness, Pyronica desires your presence." The jester took a shaking bow at the end of her sentence only for her to lift herself back into her original position.

"Did she say why?" Mason glanced to his husband mocking Owen's sobs as he kept raking his finger nails around Owen's body.

"She states that she wanted to discuss outfits and ideas for the upcoming announcement of the Lucitor heir's engagement." Mason got brighter, he could talk to his fellow royal Maria. He never really got to talk to her about what she liked and how she met the Lucitor heir.

"Will the future bride be present?" The jester glanced off as she wobbled on her artificial limb. With a nod of her head Mason sighed and walked over to his creature but not without running his latex covered finger across Bill's shoulder blades.

"I'm afraid that I must attend this my darling." Bill nodded his head and went back to work grabbing a scalpel.

"̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶ y̶o̶u̶ g̶o̶ m̶y̶ s̶w̶e̶e̶t̶-̶"̶ Bill turned towards Owen and gently put the end of the sharp rusty blade right under Owen's lifted eyelid. Then with a sharp thrust the knife went into Owen's eye socket with a twist of his wrist the emerald green orb came out with a gentle pop and swung by it's long cord.

Mason looked towards Bill with confusion, Bill then proceeded to take the orb with gentle hands and sliced the cord that connected the deep forest green orb to its owner and put the soft smooth orb into his mates palm.

"h̶a̶v̶e̶ p̶y̶r̶o̶n̶i̶c̶a̶ t̶u̶r̶n̶ t̶h̶a̶t̶ i̶n̶t̶o̶ a̶ a̶ p̶y̶r̶o̶ s̶p̶e̶c̶i̶a̶l̶" Mason turned the bloody orb in his hand and wondered what in the hell was a pyro special?

But if he hurried he might be able to find out what Bill was referring to.

"Alright and now I must go I've held her long enough." Mason turned towards the door with his jester slowly limping behind him. 

Bill looked Mason up and down as he left with a sly grin on his face and with a reluctant huff snapped dripping red soaked claws changing his bride to a long sleeved lilac gown with fur at all ends of the gown with his hair in a half up updo with a matching floral headband and stringed earrings that ended with a matching lavender tear drop.

Looking at his nails with his fluffy wrists that looked more like feather than actual fur he let out a defeated sigh, dropping his upper limbs to his side and tried to blink away the hot blurriness that was crescendoing.

"Bill one more thing before I go." Bill stopped shaking Owen to try to rattle him more to take a look at his wife, his back turned to Bill. Once mason knew that the demonic entity he called a husband was listening he took a bone rattling breath.

"Please, make him suffer." Bill nodded his head rapidly and he started to coo, Mason turned and strolled out the door with his clown in tow his message heard as Owen's screams turned from soft shaking sobs to blood curdling screeches.

" I wonder what me, Pyronica and Maria will discuss."

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sorry about the delay my lovely readers, I've had some family emergencies and no motivation whatsoever not to mention Wattpad being a bully a deleting my stuff. And I promise that the next chapter will not be as long of a wait as this one. 

Have a lovely day, hope you enjoyed and stay safe ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
